I Missed You My Sister
by Cat1316
Summary: 10 years. It had been 10 years since she had last seen her and yet now she was here helping her girlfriends sister. Good surprises are what make life worth living.
1. Death to begin with

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins nor any of the characters that are included in this story from the series. Shame ******

Chapter 1

It rained that day but rain is always expected on sad days like this one in the UK. A group of around twenty people stood near the newly dug grave paying their respects to the young woman who would occupy it for the rest of time. Silent tears slid down the faces of the majority of people watching as the coffin was lowered into the crowd and the final words were spoken to give the deceased's soul to the afterlife. At the front of the group right next to the grave stood a young man. He was tall, reaching a healthy six foot two, with coal black hair and stunning blue eyes. His eyes followed the grave as it was placed into the ground and then he politely conversed with the guests who had attended the funeral fighting back the tears he felt for his loss. As the final guest departed and the grave diggers arrived to fill up the hole he walked back to the grave and placed a small silver ring encrusted with diamonds on top of the coffin. "She will be glad to have that with her". The voiced startled him and he quickly spun around to see his friend stood just behind him, her brown hair blowing with the wind even though parts of it where plastered to her face thanks to the rain which still refused to stop. "You really did love her didn't you?". The question took him by surprise and he stared for a while into the sparkling green eyes of the woman before him. He had thought that his feelings for the deceased had always been made clear to everyone who knew them. "She was my world. What more can I really say?". " Nothing I suppose, but you have someone else who needs to be your world now. He would have been hers as well". She was right of course and he knew it, but the idea of raising a child without the help of his beloved fiancé was a thought that scared right down to his core. He hated the idea that his son would never know his mother, that his son would not understand just how special she was. As if reading his mind the woman moved to look at the grave before speaking, "you can tell him all about her and he will know exactly how amazing she was". At this she turned and started to walk away from the cemetery. Before she got too far away she turned and looked at him. He looked so lost stood in the rain by himself, she wondered how he would survive the death of his fiancé but deep down she knew he would and she knew as well that she would be their everyday to help him and his son.

*********

It was raining in Bristol as Naomi Campbell sat at her window looking down at the street. She remembered this day every year. It was the day _she_ had left her. The day her mum had come home and told her that Hannah would not be coming back home from the hospital. She had hated her mum for weeks after that, blaming her for not making Hannah come back to her. She had known deep down that it wasn't her mums fault but she had hated her none the less. A single tear ran down her cheek as he remembered the accident that had caused her sister to end up in the hospital in the first place, the car accident that she had almost been involved in had Hannah not been there to push her out the way of the oncoming car and then the blood that had seemed endless coming from her sister. "Stop it" she said out loud. She would not remember that, it had been seven years ago. She heaved herself away from the window and the rain and looked at her room. Everything she had was scattered all over the place. Looking at it she sighed. Tomorrow was her first day at her new college. Roundview College, even the named sounded cheesy to her. Half the stuff she needed was buried under heaps of stuff she had used at some point during the holidays and she started to shift through the stuff on the floor and get prepared for college in the morning.


	2. Ready to party

Chapter 2

_Three Years Later_

The University of Bristol was nothing special. It rated about average when compared to other universities. Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch stood at the entrance just getting up the nerve to walk through the doors into what would become one of the most pivotal places in their life for the next four years. They stood hand in hand and why not, they had been dating for the last two years. Ever since they had gotten together at the end of their first year at college they had been pretty much inseparable. So much so that they had decided that when they had finished college they would travel around Europe together before going to uni and so they had. For the past year they had been visiting some of Europe's most popular destinations like Paris, Athens and the Canary Islands. When they had gotten back to the UK after spending so much time together they found it uncomfortable to live separate from each other and so just one week after they had gotten back from their year trip Naomi had started to look for an apartment near to the university with the intention of asking Emily to move in with her as soon as it was ready. Of course Emily had immediately said yes when she asked and they had moved in as soon as the opportunity had presented itself to them. Unfortunately for them both though, Emily's sister Katie was also attending Bristol University and their parents had insisted that Katie move into the flat as well. When Naomi had been told this she was slightly disappointed but nothing could have bought her down from high she had been on upon hearing that Emily would be moving in with her, that was until she had lived with Katie for three days and realised that she was already contemplating whether the 25 years in prison would be worth it if she where to rid the world of Katie Fitch. Needless to say that the inner workings of her mind had not been revealed to Emily during that week.

"Come on you lezzers get in already your blocking the bloody door".

Well when she put it like that how could they not obey Katie Fitch and so Naomi and Emily hesitantly made their way into the uni.

*********

_Naomi POV_

"Naomi, NAOMI" Emily shouted from the bedroom, "Have you seen my red top? The one with the black flowers on it?"

The sound off my beautiful angel's voice as it shrieks through our apartment. "It was on the radiator in the bathroom last time I saw it". The sound of Emily's footsteps as she made her way to the bathroom where the only sound being made throughout the whole apartment. I waited for a moment, no reply; this obviously meant that Emily had succeeded in finding her top. I heaved myself of the couch and headed to the bedroom to tell Emily that they really needed to go or Katie would be even more pissed off with us then she usually was. Just as I reached the door it flew open and their stood Emily. The top she wore accentuated her body perfectly and the jeans hugged her form in all the right places. I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I had her pressed up against the wall with my legs separating hers. We kissed like this for a while, our hands roaming all over each other's bodies before she pushed me away insisting that we should meet Katie at the party before she got to pissed off with us both. Strange I'm sure I had a similar thought before I was distracted by the feeling of her lips on mine.

*********

**Review if you feel like it I'm not really one to care. You shouldn't have to pay with words to read my story. However if you do want to review then feel free. I like to know what people think of my story and so all reviews are welcome, even ones that criticise my work.**


	3. Party mayhem

Chapter 3

_Emily POV_

The party was in full swing when we arrived. Their where people everywhere and they ranged from sober to passed out already. Having not been to a party since before we had gone for our year long trip it was safe to say that I was slightly nervous about attending this one, but Katie had promised us that this one would be pretty mellow for a party. "Why do I listen to her?" "Who?" was Naomi's reply. She obviously wasn't having the same thoughts about this party as I was. "Katie. She promised us this would be a mellow party remember."

"I didn't realise that we were meant to be listening to her when she said that. Anyway, where here to have fun so let's just go in there, find Katie and you can spend the majority of the night killing your sister if you want to."

"The majority of the Night?"

"Well yea. The rest of it will be spent alone with me back at our apartment."

"And what do you plan on us doing their?" We were slowly getting closer and closer to each other throughout this entire conversation and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless right on the spot, but this was more fun than I thought it would be.

"How about me carrying you bridal style into our bedroom before slowly removing each and every piece off your clothing from your incredibly sexy body and then continue to"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence Campbell"

"Katie. Such an honour as always". Naomi's sarcastic reply was like always completely missed by Katie. I took a step from Naomi as our closeness was making me feel just a bit warm.

"Lucky I did interrupt you guys. Someone had to stop you from fucking each other where you stand. God, you guys are always at it. Like bloody rabbits"

I started to just walk into the party. I'm sure listening to Katie talk sometimes makes my IQ drop by a considerable amount. Naomi followed me in as Katie kept talking. You know someone is self-centred when they don't even notice that the people they were having a go at have left you stood by yourself. Once inside Naomi and I headed towards the drinks table. It had every alcoholic drink known to man on it. I went straight for the vodka and winced slightly as it ran down my throat. Just as Naomi reached for another bottle to take with us some guy that was off his head came tumbling down on the table. Shit. This should be a good party.

*******

_3 Hours Later_

_Naomi POV_

Me and Emily where sat on the wall outside of the house where the party was being help. We hadn't seen Katie since she had left us to 'dance' with every hot guy that walked in. After about two hours Emily and I had decided to go outside to get some air and escape the chaos that was taking place inside. I turned to look at Emily. She looked absolutely exquisite in the light of the moon and I couldn't help but stare. She must have felt my eyes on her though because she turned to look at me and smiled. I leaned in and tenderly kissed her soft lips. The kiss didn't last long though as someone came up behind us and started shouting how they had just seen her passed out on the floor of the bathroom. Now this got my attention because I was pretty sure that I had been sat on the wall with Emily for the past hour and she was still well awake. "Shit, Katie" and Emily was gone. Straight into the house she went and I quickly got up to follow her in. As soon as I saw Katie I knew something wasn't right. She was lying still on the floor and had a slight blue tinge to her skin. Emily was sitting next to her shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up but to no avail. Then Katie started to move. She wasn't sitting up she was still on the floor but her body was shaking violently. She looked like she was having a fucking seizure. I just stared at her until Emily's worried voice broke through my thoughts. She had tears in her eyes as she watched her sister and was sobbing her name over and over again. I quickly pulled out my phone and called the emergency services. They answered and Katie stopped moving.

*********

_Hannah POV_

The A&E department had been heaving since I arrived for my shift and I was practically doing a celebratory dance as the end of my shift drew closer and closer. 10 minutes, 9 minutes, 8 minutes, 7 minutes, 6 minutes. "Hannah, we got a call."

"I'm off in 5 minutes"

"HANNAH"

Looks like my shift wasn't over for a while yet. I rushed to the ambulance and climbed into the passenger seat. Dave, the driver, started the ambulance and started driving down the streets of Bristol. The Ambulance swerved through the streets before coming to a sudden stop outside a house. I exited the ambulance my paramedic's bag in hand closely followed by Dave. Taking one look at the house we could tell that this was one out of control party. There was a newly broken window on the bottom floor. The majority of the kids looked like they were passed out. Nothing out of the ordinary for a party of this magnitude. At the door stood a girl with long brown hair. She looked at us as we approached almost like she was observing what we were doing. A slight nod was all she gave us as indication that we should follow her and we quickly moved through the house, weaving our way through the hoards of drunken teenagers before coming to complete stop in front of two redheads. One was lying unmoving on the floor of the bathroom, her bluish skin a clear indication of alcohol poisoning. The other redhead was sitting over her sobbing. This was bad and I knew it.


	4. Paramedics

Chapter 4

_Naomi POV_

Effie appeared in the doorway of the bathroom we were in with two paramedics. They rushed into the room and the male paramedic immediately began to attend to Katie as the other one, the female one, began to pry Emily from Katie and calm her down. I immediately moved to Emily. I could tell that the paramedic was having trouble calming her down and so I just wrapped my arms around Emily and she turned into me and cried on my shoulder. I turned to look at the paramedic and froze. I'm Emily must have felt my entire body tense but she didn't show it if she did. The paramedic was her, I was sure of it. 10 years. It had been 10 years since I had last seen her and yet now she was here helping my girlfriend's sister. Even though it had been so long I could tell it was her. Her eyes where the one thing that I had remembered so clearly since she left. They where the colour of emeralds. The green of them never failed to leave people speechless and staring into them like they were the only thing that mattered in the world. She stared back at me. The look on her face showed that she recognised me as well.

"Hannah. Let's get her out of here."

That's all she needed. She turned from me and helped to get Katie onto the stretcher. The guy began to wheel Katie out of the house and towards the ambulance. Hannah stayed and approached us. She placed her hand softly on Emily's shoulder making her turn around.

"Would you like to come with us in the ambulance to the hospital? Your sister will need a familiar face their if she wakes up in the ambulance. "

Emily looked at me, asking for permission to go with her sister.

"Don't worry about it. Effy and I will head straight to the hospital and meet you there. We won't be far behind. Now go with Katie."

I watched as Emily went to leave with Hannah. Just as they got to the door Hannah turned and looked at me one last time. She made a small nodding motion with her head, indicating to me that she would look after Emily as well as Katie. With that small motion I new that even though we hadn't seen each other these 10 years she was still my sister and was willing to do anything to help me now and she always would be. Effy tapped me on the shoulder breaking me out of my reverie and together we made our way to the bus stop and the hospital.

*********

_Emily POV_

Naomi didn't think I had noticed when her body had tensed up when the paramedics had entered the room to treat Katie. And I have to admit, it had worried me when it happened, but as the paramedic turned to go to Katie she immediately relaxed and so I choose to leave it for the time being. When I thought back to the moment I knew that it wasn't the male paramedic that had made her tense up so suddenly and that scared me more than the whole tensing thing.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

The voice of the female paramedic broke my train of thought.

"Yea. Considering the circumstances I think I'm doing pretty well thanks."

"You're doing great in these circumstances. Usually family members are freaking out so much the strangling us without knowing it. Hell, where lucky we don't end up in the hospital sometimes. "

"How's she doing?"

"Great actually. She's stable. The doctors will have a proper look at her when we get to the hospital. Our job is just to get her to the hospital alive and ready for the doctors. That's it."

"You don't seem too worried."

"I haven't been a paramedic for too long but working in Bristol I've seen my share of teenagers suffering the effects of alcohol. Compared to some of the people we treat your sister doesn't seem nearly as bad. The doctors will be able to give you a proper analysis but if you ask me their shouldn't be any immediate problems as a result of tonight. They will probably advise her not drinking though, and probably advise some sort of alcohol anonymous group. Should be fun for her."

"Katie should really enjoy that then. I feel sorry for the person who has to tell her to give up alcohol."

"She that much of a drinker is she?"

"You bet. Like nothing you have ever seen before. Drinks more than the majority of my friends but together."

"Ouch. Well, were here. Come on, let's get her out of here."

With that the doors opened and the other paramedic helped to get Katie out the ambulance. They rushed her into the hospital and I ran beside her the entire time. When we reached the rhesus area the paramedic lead me out of the room.

"Their treating you sister now. There's a family waiting room just down the corridor. I can take you their if you like."

"Yea. Thanks."

When we reached the waiting room she sat me down in one of the chairs and went to leave.

"Someone will come and fetch you when you can see your sister."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Hannah. Hannah Campbell"

"I'm Emily"

"Ok. See you around Emily."

Then she left. Her last name didn't even register with my brain until she had been gone for a while.

*********

_Katie POV_

To say the ride in the ambulance had been a bumpy one was the understatement of the century but my body's decision not to move meant that I couldn't find a more comfortable position to lie in. I knew something was wrong with me. My brain felt fuzzy. I could hear to faint voices. They could have been right next to my ear but I couldn't tell. To me they sounded as if they were far away. I recognised one as Emily's but the other one I didn't recognise at all. They were talking but I couldn't make out the words. Sleep pulled at me again and I felt my consciousness start to slip away even though their hadn't been a lot of it there to begin with. I'm Emily would fill me in on everything that happened when I woke up again.

*********

**If anyone happens to be wondering why the chapters are so short this is the reason. I hate it when I start to read a story and the chapters are really long. When I have been reading a chapter for over 15 minutes then I feel like I'm not actually getting anywhere with the story and this is why I like to keep my chapters short.**

**Again, feel free to review no matter what the comment. **


	5. A&E

Chapter 5

_Naomi POV_

Effy started up the conversation. "Who is she then?"

"Who?"

"I saw that look you gave the paramedic Naomi, I'm not stupid, and you know that."

"She's no one important. Just someone who left a long time ago."

"To get a look from you like the one you gave her must make her important. So, who is she?"

"She's no one Effy. Just drop it alright."

Now that was harsh. Why don't you just tell her Naomi? It's not even like it matters that much she's just your sister. One that you never mentioned to anyone not even your girlfriend of two years. It is weird that I'm talking to myself now. Ok veering slightly off the subject here Naomi. Focus. You have just seen your sister again after ten years. SHIT.

"Naomi. This is our stop."

I pressed the button to stop the bus and exited it when it came to a stop with Effy close on my heals. The hospital was just a couple of blocks from where we where and we started walking in that general direction. I could Effy looking at me every now and again. Probably reading my mind, by the time we get to the hospital she will probably know exactly what is going on in my head. It wouldn't surprise me, that's for sure. Sometimes her ability to know exactly what a person was feeling and thinking really freaked me out.

We arrived at the hospital and entered into what must have been the busiest A&E unit ever. Their doctors and nurses running in-between the different cubicles and paramedics making their way to their ambulances to go and bring yet more people to the department. I scanned the room before looking for the familiar shade of red that would alert me to Emily's presence. No sign of Emily. Effy nudged me slightly causing me to turn to look at her. She gave me an all knowing look and pointed in the direction of the general waiting room. Making her way towards us was Hannah. She stopped just in front of us looked from me to Effy and then back again. My eyes were trained on her face, refusing to look away from what was so different and yet so familiar. Looking at her now I could see just how much she had changed. To say the years had been kind to her was an understatement. She had grown very tall and stood a couple of inches above. She wasn't fat but she wasn't ridiculously skinny either. The curves she had suited her perfectly. Her hair grew just passed her shoulders and was present light brown colour. All in all she looked different but in a good way.

"If you're looking for Emily she's in the family member's waiting room. I can take you their if you like."

"Yes thank you"

As we walked to the waiting room the conversation happening between Hannah and Effy went completely unnoticed by me lost in my own thoughts. I was eager to get to Emily and see how she was doing and if she was yet to hear any news on Katie. I knew that Emily would need all the support she could get at this time and I wasn't going to let her down.

We reached the waiting room where Emily sat She had her head in her hands and didn't even look up until I sat next to her and placed my arm around her shoulders. Her eyes locked with mine for a second before she turned and looked at Hannah. The confusion that flashed across Emily's features made me wonder if she knew more then I had told her. Then she turned and looked at me again. I knew she wanted to ask so many questions but before she could a doctor entered the room. He announced that Katie had been moved to a room on one of the wards and was awake but they felt it better to keep her in for a few days to make sure their where no lingering symptoms and to possibly discuss some treatment for her alcohol addiction. At this I smiled. The person who discussed the subject of possibly giving up alcohol with Katie was not going to survive the discussion without gaining at least one bruise.

*********

_Hannah POV_

I entered the locker room for staff at the hospital. The first thing I needed was to sit down and so a carefully lowered myself onto the bench in-between two sets of lockers. It had never occurred to me that Naomi would be there. What were the chances. I had been back in Bristol for a couple of months and I had already run into her. If I could kill the person that organised my transfer then I would have. I only agreed to it because my best friend and his son lived here. Naomi hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Who's the cute blond then?"

"Watch it mate. Besides, by the way she was holding onto Emily I don't think she swings that way. If you get my drift."

"Emily?"

"The redhead that I had to pry away from her sister"

"Got ya. But still, who's the blond?"

"My Sister."

"Ahh. So that's the legendary Naomi. Nice."

"Legendary? What makes you say that?"

"You have been her two months and already everyone in this hospital has heard at least on story about Naomi. You talk about her so much people would think that you have still been in touch with her these last 10 years. "

"She is pretty great. It's not hard to make someone like Naomi sound great."

"Well she's looking round the A&E department like a lost child. Why don't you go help her out?"

"Alright. See ya Dave."

"Go already."

Patience not being his biggest forte I quickly grabbed my stuff and exited the locker room. I could see Naomi and that strange brunette girl stood with her at the entrance. I think her name was Effy. I'm sure Naomi mentioned it. I approached them and asked if they wanted me to take them to the waiting room. Effy replied where as Naomi seemed lost in her own thoughts. When we reached the locker room Naomi went straight to Emily whilst I stood at the doorway. As Emily looked at me a doctor pushed past me into the waiting room and addressed them all. I knew this was my queue to leave and so I quietly snuck out of the room and headed home. Days like today just reminded me why I didn't work passed the end of my shift.


	6. Time to talk

Chapter 6

_Emily POV_

It had been a week since Katie had been admitted to the hospital. Needless to say that when mum and dad found out they hadn't been happy about. I was surprised that they hadn't dragged her back home and locked her up in our old bedroom for the rest of time. I had to promise them that I would keep an eye on her just so that she could keep living at mine and Naomi's place. Not exactly what I wanted but it's always helpful to have one up on Katie.

Naomi hadn't spoken much since the day of the party. I could tell that there was something wrong with her but I felt that it was better to just leave her to her thoughts for the moment. She would tell me when she was ready but that time was getting longer and longer. She had stayed with me at the hospital with Katie that first night but hadn't spoken at all. I have to admit though, wondering who the paramedic was to Naomi was driving me crazy.

"Emily. You ok?"

"Yea. I'm Fine."

"You sure. You seem a bit, far away."

"No really. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Ok. You know where Naomi went?"

"What?"

"She's just gone out. Didn't you know?"

"No. Didn't she say where she was going?"

"No. That's why I'm asking if you know where she went."

"Well. I don't know where she's gone but considering how she's been these last few days that doesn't surprise me. I mean, why she would feel the need to tell me if she was going out or anything like that I don't know."

"Ok, chill. It's not my fault she's been off lately. You can blame her sister for that."

"WHAT? SISTER!"

"Yea. That paramedic that helped me at the party. I asked if they could tell me who it was who had bought me in and they said her name was Hannah Campbell. At first I didn't think much about it but seeing how Naomi has been and her reaction when Hannah came to visit me whilst I was still at the hospital confirmed my suspicions."

"Why sister?"

"Well she hardly looks old enough to be her mum does she. Besides you already know her mum so that's 100 hundred percent out as a possibility."

"She could just be a cousin."

"Whatever. Just think it through. You know I'm right."

Shit. Katie just had to have one of her smart moments now didn't she?

*********

_Naomi POV_

Now this is just stupid Naomi. You don't even know if she's working today. What on earth possessed you to come to the hospital? What, did you just come on the off chance that she would be here, huh? Not the brightest idea you have ever had. FUCK. Well your here now so you should just go in there and ask if she's working. Come on, you can do it Naomi. Just one step, then the next and the next and

"Excuse me."

"Yea"

"You're Naomi, right? Naomi Campbell?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just asking. You looking for Hannah?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"You don't recognise me. Not surprising. I can understand that you where distracted. I'm Dave. I was with Hannah when we treated your friend last week. She's here today you know. I could take you to see her or at least point you in the general direction that she is."

"Oh er, thanks."

"Come on then. This way."

Following Dave was uneventful. He talked nonstop to me. Stuff that Hannah had told him about me and all stuff like that. It was a bit unnerving just how much he knew about me considering we had never really met. Then he stopped so suddenly that I walked into the back of him and landed very unceremoniously on my ass.

"Hannah. You got a visitor."

"Ok. Who?"

He turned to look at where I had been standing and then to where I was on the floor. Obviously oblivious to the fact that he had been the main catalyst in my fall.

"Shit. Sorry babes. Didn't see yak down there."

I grabbed the hand he offered to me and he pulled me up from the ground just as Hannah stepped out of whatever room she was in.

"Dave. Didn't I warn you not to try it on with my sister? Don't you have something more important to do?"

"Not really. Your sisters too hot for me to leave."

"And to gay for you to have a chance with so leave her be."

"You're just jealous cause I wasn't all over you when you came to work her."

"Yes. How amazingly disappointed I was that you weren't all over me like a bad rash. How on earth did I survive without your unwavering devotion to me?"

Sarcastic. Not half. Now I remember who I got my sarcastic streak from. I knew I had learnt at least one useful thing from her.

"I'm hurt. Fine. I'll go then."

He turned to look at me and gave me what he obviously thought was a sexy smirk and winked.

"See you later babe"

And with that he walked off.

"Don't mind the dirty old man there. He's harmless really. You coming in then?"

"Sure"

And I followed her into the room. I still don't remember why I really came here and I kind of wish I had bought Emily.


	7. Sorry

Chapter 7

_Hannah POV_

Sit there right now and imagine my surprise and boy am I surprised. It had been a week. A week since I had helped that Katie girl at the party and seen Naomi. I hadn't had any desire to contact her and she hadn't come to see me so I just assumed that she didn't want to. So why is she here now?

"So Naomi, what can I help you with?"

"I just... I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Well I was the reason you left. The accident. That was my fault and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you forced me in front of the car. You don't have anything to be sorry for. "

"I do it was my fau..."

"NAOMI. Jesus. I was the one who jumped in front of a speeding car ok. Sure you where their but it was my choice to do what I did not yours. OK?"

"Ok."

"OK."

Calm down Hannah. Breath

"Naomi, you don't need to say sorry but I do. I left you. Without reason and without saying goodbye. I didn't realise that you thought it was your fault I left. I figured that mum would just tell you that I left to find my family and that would be the end of it. She even gave me the money to go with. She put money in an account for me to live off for the first few years so you can understand why I thought she had told you. So, I'm sorry I left without telling you why I was going and I'm sorry I didn't come back when I found my family."

"We're your family Hannah."

"You're the family who looked after me when I was young but I had to find my biological family. I needed to find them."

"But why leave then."

"Cause you're a walking disaster. The next time I had to save your life could off been my last. Accidents follow you around like a lost puppy Naomi. I had to take the chance when I had it."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny."

"Well it's true. I bet Emily would agree with me."

"Shut up"

*********

_Emily POV_

Why anyone would want to work in an A&E I will never know. People constantly rushing in and out. Dying patients worried family members. Why would you work in a place like this?

"Emily. Why are we here?"

"Cause Hannah works here."

"And?"

"Theirs a chance Naomi will be here. If we find Hannah we can ask if she has seen her."

"Why would Naomi be here exactly?"

"Because if Hannah is her sister and I mean if, then there is a chance that she will want to talk to her. And before you ask yes even after all these years. "

"OK fine."

"Excuse me"

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Asking another member of the staff here if they have seen Hannah"

"What, why? We don't need to ask anyone."

"Katie. What is your problem with asking people stuff?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Ok. Shut up. Excuse me, where looking for Hannah Campbell. Is she working today?

"Sure. That way."

"Er. Thanks"

We headed in the direction the nurse had pointed. We walked for what must have been around ten minutes before the door just in front of us opened and Naomi stepped out of it followed closely by Hannah. I had no idea what had happened but they seemed to be just like any other set of sisters, talking as if they had seen each other every day for the past ten years instead of not at all.

"Emily"

Naomi ran up to me and before I knew it she wrapped me up in her arms and kissed my forehead. She looked happy. Happier then I had seen her in the past week for sure, maybe longer. If having Hannah around made Naomi this happy then I wasn't going to complain.


	8. Meet Oliver

Chapter 8

_Naomi POV_

"Emily"

I didn't care that I didn't know what she was doing here. She looked more beautiful in that moment than ever before. Being happy makes the world look so much better. And god I was happy. My sister was back in my life. Yes. No problems here. I just looked happy one the outside but I'm doing one of those happy dances in my mind. Right foot, left foot and hands in the air, oh yea, oh yea.

"Who the hell is that?"

"What's that Katiekins?"

My favourite nickname for her. Ticks her off every time.

"That guy right there."

He was hot and I mean hot. Tall about six foot two I would say. Black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"God Katie can't you go one day without crushing one some guy you just see.

"Naomi, I wouldn't worry about it. I promise you she will be put off that guy in about ten seconds."

"Sorry to say this Hannah but once Katie has set her sights on someone nothing can put her off."

"Yea. Watch this. OLIVER"

The guy turned as Hannah called out. He smiled and waved at her quickly before turning away.

"Hannah, I don't see how his smile is going to put Katie off him. "

"It's not his smile that will put her off, it's his."

I turned back to look at Oliver as Hannah had called him and saw someone else. The kid couldn't have been any older than three. He looked just like his dad in every way except for his eyes. They where a shade of hazel instead of the blue that his dads were. He was a pretty cute kid and there was no way you could mistake who his father was.

"Shit"

Safe to say Katie was not pleased.

*********

_Hannah POV_

Just as shallow as I thought. Katie was definitely all about the looks and her policy was obviously that they could have no extra baggage. James was obviously extra baggage to her.

"Anah, anah."

"James, hello"

James ran to me and I automatically picked him up. He'd been doing this ever since I moved back to Bristol and I just did it automatically now.

"Hey Hannah"

"Hey Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"The little man wanted to come see you and I remember you saying your shift finished around this time so I figured we would see if you wanted to eat with us tonight.

"Sounds good."

"Ahem"

Ahh the old clearing your throat so you get some attention to trick. Got to say, Katie does it well.

"Oliver. This is Katie." I pointed to Katie as she smiled and put her hand out for Oliver to shake.

"And this is Naomi and her girlfriend Emily"

"Naomi. Your sister Naomi?"

"That's the one"

"So you finally got in touch with her then. Great. It's nice to meat you Naomi"

"Yea, hey."

"Would you three like to join us for dinner? Unless you already have plans."

"We would love to"

"Sure Katie, don't worry about sounding desperate of anything. Try answering faster why don't you."

"Shut it Naomi."

"Come on Naomi. I'll treat you."

"Emily?"

"Ok. Let's go."

Oliver took James off me and we headed out.

"Shoot. I just got to go back and get my bags guys. Wait for me hey."

And with that I ran back inside for my stuff. I was gonna need it if I was paying. Why do I make these promises I don't know.

*********

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This story has been received pretty positively all around. There's going to be some drama coming soon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten I'm going to need to spice this story up a bit. ;-) **


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9

_Naomi POV_

We sat at the table. It wasn't a particularly posh place just one of those family restaurants that you really try to avoid if you don't have any kids. Hannah had gone to keep an eye on James whilst he played around in the play area that was set up in the corner and took up almost half the restaurant. That left us three sat at the table with Oliver. Katie was talking nonstop although it was obvious that she was no longer trying to flirt with him. James had already put her off that by practically yanking her hair from her head on the car ride over from the hospital. Oliver was listening to Katie although his face showed physical pain from it. Katie didn't notice it though being too wrapped up in her own story or father our story. She was telling him how Emily and I had gotten together and the whole love ball thing. I watched him carefully. Trying to pick up any signs on what kind of person he was but he wasn't giving anything away. Hannah seemed to trust him though so for the moment I guess I would to. The food arrived at the table and so Oliver got up to fetch Hannah and James.

"So what do you think about Oliver?"

"He seems alright. Anyone who can listen to Katie babble on for that long has to be alright or he wants something."

"Will you to just chill out. He's nice ok. Why you so worried?"

"He hangs out with my sister Katie."

"Who you haven't seen in 10 years Naomi. You didn't even mention her to us in those years. Not even to Emily."

"I just didn't see the point in bringing her up ok."

"Chill Naomi. There's no need to get all worked up over me. Now enjoy your dinner. My treat remember."

The rest of the dinner past by without any more glitches. Me and Katie managed to be civil towards each other for the majority of it although their where still a few quick witted comments every now and again which Hannah didn't fail to reprimand me on. For the whole dinner it was like she had never been away. She told me all about her years away and I caught her up on everything that had happened to me and mum all the years she had been away. Before we knew it dinner was over. We had had three courses and Hannah had paid before I even noticed that the bill had arrived. James had fallen asleep the second he had finished his desert and was now resting with his head on Hannah's lap.

"Time to go I think. Oliver do you want to get James to the car."

As Oliver took James off Hannah's lap and James started to stir, Oliver's hand ran gently across Hannah's thigh. You could tell that there was nothing romantic or sensual about the act but that would usually make the other person jump at least slightly but Hannah didn't even seem to notice. She just sat and waved back to James as he said goodbye to everyone. That wasn't it though. All throughout dinner there had been small little things like this happen that neither of them had noticed where slightly more couple like then normal friends would do. Things like Hannah resting her head on Oliver's shoulder. When you looked at the two of them with James they looked and acted like a proper family.

"Naomi love, are we going?"

"Huh. Err yea. Let's go. It was great to see you again Hannah. I've missed you and I'm really glad your back."

"Me too. Now, don't go getting all mushy on me Naomi. I'm not going anywhere this time. Theirs too much going well for me over here."

"Ok."

"I will see you soon. If you start to think I'm going to long without seeing you then you can come visit me at the hospital or better yet, here's my address and phone numbers and here's Oliver's address."

"Oliver's address?"

"I spend a lot of time their helping him look after James. "

"Yea. Look after James. Right."

"No sarcasm Naomi. I don't appreciate it."

"You use it all the time."

"Emily, Katie, it was nice meeting you to. I hope we can see each other again soon."

And with that she was gone. She waved to us as she sped down the road with Oliver and then disappeared around the corner. Me, Emily and Katie headed for the bus stop to get home.

"Naomi. Do you think you should let Gina know that she's back?"

Oh god. This was going to go on the list as one of the most awkward conversations of my life.

*********

_Hannah POV_

"He asleep?"

"Yea. Out like a light."

"Thank god. I love your son to pieces Oliver but he's so full of energy. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"If you're that tired you know you can stay here don't you. I'll just make up the spare room and you can sleep in there."

"Thanks but I really have to go home today. I'm expecting a package in the morning."

"Really. What?"

"Just some books. They never have the ones I want in store so I started buying them off the internet. I realise books aren't that important but I would rather be their when they arrive."

"Ok. Got time for a drink before you go."

"Sure. Thanks."


	10. Boring Work Days

Chapter 10

_Hannah POV_

The problem with being a paramedic was this. Some days you got some really cool calls that kept you interested. Calls which involved people with super injuries like gushing head wounds or decapitated limbs, and then other days you got absolutely nothing. You just end up sat in house after house as yet another elderly person tells you off their problems. They don't even want to go to the hospital, they just called because they hit their foot on the coffee table or something. Today was a later day and I was currently sat at my fifteenth boring old person house. Lucky for me though I am now the grand master off pretending to listen when actually thinking of something totally different. My thoughts right now where once again on my family. Over the last month Naomi and I had met up on numerous occasions. I once again knew everything there was to know about her. She had even introduced me to her friends. Effy had been about as mysterious as the first time I had met her. She didn't say much, just stared at me like she was trying to take in everything about me. As well as Effy I met Freddie, Cook, JJ, Pandora and Thomas. Each of them incredible different it wasn't a surprise that they all got on so well. Their group of friends is the perfect example of opposites attracting. Freddie was depressing. I didn't see him smile once except when he was looking at Effy who had sat on his lap the entire visit. Cook was the eccentric one. Spent the entire night having a drinking contest with himself. He had offered but everyone already knew it was pointless to challenge him in a drinking contest. JJ was quiet and shy and seemed to have a slightly unhealthy attachment to Emily. Naomi seemed to tense up every time he got near to her. I would have to ask her about that one. I hadn't really had much off a chance to talk to either Pandora or Thomas. They seemed even more wrapped up in their little world then Naomi and Emily had in theirs. Tomorrow was the big day though. I was going to see mum again. I hadn't been putting it off deliberately. It was just that Naomi occupied almost every second of my free time from work and when I wasn't with her I was with Oliver and James. I was sure that Naomi had told mum that I was back but I was slightly weary off her reaction to the news. Well I guess I would find out tomorrow.

"Let's get out of here Campbell. This one's done."

I waited until we were out of the old ladies house before speaking.

"Thank god that's over"

"God. I don't think so."

"Ok. Thanks Dave from saving me from boring to death. "

"Ha. Don't go all sarcastic on me Campbell. Instead get your ass in the ambulance so we can back to the hospital and then home before they can put anymore crap jobs on us."

"Amen to that."

*********

_Emily POV_

"You nervous about tomorrow?" I asked Naomi as she lay with her head in my lap. Katie had gone out partying and we didn't expect her back anytime if at all.

"Why should I be nervous?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you will be reintroducing your older sister to your mum. That's not the most normal thing to do in your life Naomi."

"Well I might be a bit nervous."

"I knew it."

"I do know one thing though that might help to calm my nerves."

"Ok. Shoot."

The next thing I knew I was laying flat out on the sofa with Naomi on top off me. Her lips trailing short sensual kisses down my neck to my collar bone. She had my shirt moved in a matter of seconds and my bra off even faster after that. Her lips crashed onto mine as her hands made their way to my breasts, my arms circling around her neck. She didn't let them stay their though as she ducked her head down to where her hands had previously been and started to take my nipple into her mouth using her tongue expertly to cause me the most pleasure possible. My hands now free from being around her neck instead reached back and grabbed the arm off the sofa behind me as my back arched towards Naomi and her eagerly waiting mouth. The moans didn't stop coming from me as her hand slid lower and lower until it reached the waistband off my jeans. She expertly undid the buttons and zip theirs before sitting up slightly freeing my breast from her warm mouth. She grabbed the jeans and quickly yanked then of my legs leaving me completely exposed apart from my knickers which were quickly gaining a large wet patch thanks to Naomi. Before it registered in my brain she had removed the last obsticle that prevented her from what she wanted and her mouth shot to my core. More sensations then I ever thought where possible to feel at once shot through my body. She continued her assault until I came, hard and screaming her name into the otherwise quiet room. As I rode my orgasm out she slowly stroked my clit with her thumb. When I was spent she came back to my face and gave me a slow but passionate kiss.

"Feel better now?"

My breath was slightly ragged and she chuckled a bit when she answered

"Much, much better."

She picked me up then and carried me to the bedroom.

*********

_Naomi POV_

There was no doubt that waking up with Emily next to me was the best feeling in the world. I had been doing it for over a year now and yet it still felt the same as when I had woken up next to her the first. I still had an uncontrollable urge to just touch her. Whether it was to brush my hand against her cheek or through her hair I didn't care. Today though I left her. I let her sleep as I very quietly slipped from the room. I checked the time. 9:05 am. Good. She would be up by now. I took the phone off it stand and dialled her number. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey Naomi"

"Sorry did I wake you."

"Nah. I've been up for an hour already."

"Oh ok."

"You phoning about later. If you are you can not bother. I said I would sort everything and I have. Don't waste another thought on it. You just get her to the place on time ok."

"Ok."

"Now don't go upsetting her by not being their when she wakes. Make her breakfast of something. Should keep her sweet for a while."

"Yea I will. See you later then"

"Oh and Naomi."

"Yea."

"Happy Anniversary."

And she was gone. The line fell dead. So now I had to make breakfast for sleeping beauty in there. I could do that. Focus Naomi, Focus.


	11. Happy Anniversary

Chapter 11

_Naomi POV_

So I might off let Emily think that I was going out to introduce Hannah to mum again, after 10 years. Not quite true. Hannah and I had already sorted that out and I wasn't introducing her to mum myself. Instead I was now stood outside a very elaborate jeweller choosing an anniversary present for Emily. In the window was a very simple design of a necklace. It was a silver chain and had a raindrop shaped stone in it. The stone was the most beautiful of blues and stood out perfectly against the subtle silver chain. I knew this was the one for Emily. The only problem was the price. £264.99. Great.

"Naomi."

"Hannah. You made it. Only twenty five minutes late as well. A new record."

"Shut it Naomi. You found a present yet?"

"Yea. But it's too expensive. I can't afford it but it's perfect for her."

"Which one?"

"That one right there."

I pointed to the silver necklace and Hannah studied it through the shop window.

"It is nice. I'll get it for you if you want and you can pay me back bit by over the next however many months."

"WHAT. Hannah you can't do that it's too much. You've helped out so much already when it comes to the cost off today."

"I can do it and I am going to. It's fine ok. I have some money spare. Enough to pay for that at least."

"I'm sure I can find something else for her."

"Naomi stop. I will buy the necklace. End of discussion."

"No Hannah...."

But she was already in the store pointing the necklace out to the shop assistant. I stepped into the store after her as she was placing her card in the machine ready to pay.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You can pay me back when you have the money."

"No really. You don't understand what this means to me."

"I saw the look on your face when you saw the necklace. It was that look that says this is what I want. Now you have it. No complaining and no more thank you's ok. "

"Jeez what are you? A millionaire paramedic."

"Something like that. Yea. Here. See you later."

She handed me the bag with the necklace in and walked out the store leaving me to think about her last comment. Millionaire paramedic. Yea right.

********

_Emily POV_

Naomi had made me breakfast this morning for our anniversary and then left before I had even gotten out of bed. She had promised me that she wouldn't be gone to long but considering what she was going to be doing I thought that she might be a while so I took my time getting ready for the day. I lounged around in bed for another hour after I had finished my breakfast before getting up and showered. I noticed that Naomi had picked out an outfit for me to wear. As I got closer to it I noticed a small piece of paper lay on top of the clothing.

_E_

_Be at our lake for 5:00pm tonight. Wear this outfit please. See you there. Love you._

_N ;-)_

Now she had my attention. Naomi never left mysterious messages for me. She never left normal messages. I looked at the time noticing that my lounging around had cost me the majority of the day. It was one o clock already. I got dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and a tank top. Not much point in me wearing the outfit that Naomi had laid out for me yet. Knowing me I would probably just ruin it somehow before tonight. I wrapped her anniversary present and then spent the rest of the time watching TV. At four I figured that I should start getting ready so I walked into my room and had a quick was h before putting my outfit on. It was a nice black dress which ended at my knees and a pair of black heels to match it. At half past four there was a knock at my door. Opening it I had the shock off my life. Cook in a tuxedo, a penguin suit. He looked quite dashing in it really.

"Scrub up well don't you cookie."

"Don't look to bad yourself Em. You ready to go."

"Er, sorry?"

"I'm your ride. Naomi asked me to come pick you up and take you to your lake. She said she would see you there."

"Wow."

"Oh yea. She told me to give you this as well."

He pulled a lone rose from behind his back and held it out to me. I took it from him and read the note attached.

_For you Em with all my love_

I put the note in my handbag and took cooks arm which he had just extended out to me and we headed out side. A long black limo was parked at the curb.

"Naomi hired it for me to drive you to the lake in."

"What, how?"

"Apparently her sisters been giving her a hand with the cost off today. Naomi keeps saying she will pay her back so don't go getting all upset at her for borrowing the money hey."

"Yea. Sure."

"Ready to go then Miss Fitch"

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside and sat in one off the many chairs in there.

"Just a few stops to make on the way Ems. Hope you don't mind."

On the way we stopped to pick up Effy, Panda, Katie, Freddie, JJ and Thomas. Each and everyone off them looked absolutely stunning in their dresses or tuxedo's. They all hugged me and wished me happy anniversary as they got in the limo and we talked about all sorts of things until we came to a stop at the lake.

"Where here everyone."

And cook exited the limo and opened the door to let us all out. I got out and stared. The lake had been decorated so beautifully. Lights had been placed around some off the trees encircling the lake. A Buffet table was set up along with a number of small white tables. The sun was setting over the lake and Naomi stood their looking out over the water. To say it was perfect was an understatement.


	12. Meeting Mum

Chapter 12

_Hannah POV_

God am I nervous right now. The street is exactly the same, the house exactly the same, even the garden is still exactly the same. They really should have painted this house ages ago. Yellow does not look good. You could throw up on the walls and no one would even notice. I parked my car in the driveway, or more I parked Oliver's car in the driveway. He let me borrow it. Mine was in the shop as I managed to blow the clutch the other day. Now I was spending my time in his little Peugeot 207. I exited the car. The nerves are about to burst out my stomach I'm sure. Ok Hannah. Just knock on the door. Go for it. Right now. Just knock. You can do it. Raise your fist and knock on the door. After three. Three two one. And try again. Three two one.

It took me ten minutes to build up enough courage to knock and then when I had done it I saw a doorbell right on the wall to the left off the door. Stupid. I turned and looked back towards the road. I wonder if I started running now if I would get far enough away that she wouldn't notice me when she opened the door.

"Hello dear. Can I help you?"

Obviously not. I turned around.

"Hannah"

Shock didn't even cover it but fainting did. She was on the floor the second she had said my name. Sarcasm came up like word vomit.

"Hey mum. How are you? Me. I'm great. Hope you don't mind but Naomi sent me...."

"Came I help you? Gina."

"Who are you?" I was pretty sure Naomi hadn't mentioned some forty odd year old man living at the house. Or had she.

"Kieran. Who are you?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah. Her daughter Hannah."

"That would be me."

"Well what an honour. She talks about you all the time. Said she dreamt off the day you would come back to her."

"Look. Lovely as this is, I think we should get her inside before the neighbours start appearing."

Kieran took her inside and laid her on the sofa. After five minutes we finally managed to wake her up. I handed her a glass of water and she stared at me as she drank it.

"How long have you been back?"

"A while."

"How long Hannah?"

"Four months. Plus a few weeks."

"Why didn't you come see me?"

"Well I was going to but I kind of got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?"

"Just a bit. My job and Oliver and James."

"Oliver and James?"

"Friends, just friends."

"This is a lot to take in and not the best time either. Were going out it Naomi's..."

"Anniversary. I know. I'm your ride."

"What."

"Naomi arranged for me to pick you guys up today and take you to the lake."

"Oh. Ok."

Well this isn't awkward at all. Sat in the car with my mum and her boyfriend. She keeps staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Oh my god. I'm even doing that thing were you subconsciously wipe your face with your hand. This is not cool. Help me. Just ten minutes then where at the lake. Ten minutes. She's still staring. Stop staring please. Please, please, please, please, please. Great now her boyfriends is staring at me to. They keep whispering. Probably about my unexpected return. Five minutes.

*********

_Naomi POV_

I was stood with Emily and Effy when I saw Oliver's Peugeot come speeding down the road and then suddenly stop. Hannah, mum and Kieran all clambered out the car and Hannah gave me a small wave which I returned before she went to talk to Cook and JJ. It surprised me how well she got on with all my friends. I mean, we had all matured since that first year in college but we were still the same crazy kids on the inside. Mum and Kieran headed straight towards me. Mum did not look pleased.

"You knew she was back."

Not quite what I was expecting.

"Yes. But I only found out a short while ago."

"A Short while ago"

"Around two months back"

"Two months. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The opportunity didn't present itself. What, did you just want me to blurt it out over dinner or something. Like, Hey mum, oh by the way Hannah's back in Bristol."

"No I didn't mean like that. But two months Naomi. I'm sure you could have told me at some point."

"Look mum, she just wasn't ready for you to know ok. She wasn't ready for me to know when I found out she was back. I didn't want to tell you because I knew she wasn't ready. I'm sorry."

"Naomi."

Hannah's timing is perfect as always.

"Yep."

"Your other half wants a dance. Get to her quick before I steal her away from you."

She wouldn't do that, would she? No. I made my way over to Emily and twirled her around so she was facing me and we started to dance.

"Your mum didn't look too pleased."

"No. No she wasn't.


	13. Confrontation

Chapter 13

_Hannah POV_

"Why doesn't she hate me?"

"NO idea what you're talking about Gina."

"Yes you do. Your back. You must have told her what happened so why doesn't she hate me?"

"Cause I didn't tell her ok. Naomi has no idea what you did."

"Hannah. Why would you not tell her?"

"You're her mum. She needs you. I don't want her to hate you like I do."

"Hannah. I was wrong back then but you have to understand. Naomi, she meant the world to me, she still does now. I acted irrationally. You have to forgive me."

"No I don't. You sent me away mum and then you lied to Naomi about it. I won't tell her you did it because I know that she needs you and if I told you she would hate you for not telling her. Even after all these years."

"What do I do Hannah? How do I fix us?"

"You know, that Kieran fellow. He said that you spoke about me all the time and that you dreamt of the day I would return. I guess he was mistaken."

"No he's right. I talk about you all the time and I dreamt you would come back, I just thought I would have had a chance to tell Naomi the truth before you did."

"You just did not in front of Naomi."

"No. I don't want her to know what I did yet."

"Huh, shame that."

"Tell me how to fix us Hannah."

"Tell her what you did."

*********

_Emily POV_

"I thought your mum wasn't happy about your sister's return."

"She didn't seem too pleased about it. Why?"

"Cause their over their talking like nothing ever happened. A bit like how you talk with Hannah."

"What!"

Naomi spun us around quickly so that she could see her mum and her sister. As they talked the look on her face spoke volumes. Obviously there was something wrong about the way they where interacting and Naomi would know because she had known her mum for ages and cause always tell when she was faking politeness. Suddenly she spun us around again and I saw Hannah walking away from Gina. Neither off then looked particularly happy. I looked up at Naomi and I could tell that they conversation had upset her as well. Even though she had no sure way of knowing what they had been talking about.

The next thing I knew I was being lead across the dance floor and to a table. Naomi sat down and pulled me onto her lap before placing her head in the crook of my neck. Her breathing had become uneven and I knew then that she was trying to stop herself crying.

"Naomi. It's fine. I'm sure it was nothing ok."

"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"Please Naomi don't get upset. It's our night. Forget them and forget everyone else as well. It's our night."

"Our night."

"Yes."

"Your right. I shouldn't ruin our night. Happy anniversary Em."

She pulled a long black box from the handbag she had with her and told me to close my eyes. The second I closed them I felt the coldness of metal slipping around my neck. When I was allowed to open my eyes again and saw a beautiful silver necklace draped around my neck. I looked at Naomi and kissed her with all the love I felt in that moment.

"Way, nice show ladies. Mind if I join."

"COOK"

I proceeded to take one of the Champaign bottles, empty of course, and throw it at his head.

*********

_Naomi POV_

Last night had been brilliant, dancing with Emily, Talking with Emily, Beating up Cook with Emily. Everything about it had been great and by the way Emily thanked me for it when we got home I knew she had enjoyed it to. Three years. I never would off imagined us lasting so long before now I know it will last much longer.

"Morning sleepy head. You getting up today."

"I don't know. This morning didn't start the way I wanted it to."

"Aww, why not."

"Well I was looking forward to waking up with a still naked beautiful redhead next to me but it just didn't happen."

"That's because I was busy making you breakfast in bed."

"Well. I guess I can forgive you for leaving me then. Depends what breakfast is."

"Pancakes."

"You're so forgiven. Your pancakes are the best."

"Thank You."

"Wait. There's only one plate here. Aren't you eating with me?"

"No. I have to go out with Katie. She wants' a new top for her date tonight and asked me to go with her."

I pulled my best sad face and pouted at her

"Now don't pull that face at me Naomi. I have been ignoring Katie a bit lately. It's just for today."

"Argh. Fine."

"Ok. See you later then."

"Yea."

She came to the bed and gave me a kiss before she walked out of the bedroom.

"Darn you Fitch. I was trying to be annoyed with you then."

She always knew how to put a smile on my face.

********

**This is the first time I have ever written a story more than one chapter. I don't even write a lot of stories but I just had the idea for this one and figured that it would waste a bit of time for me if I wrote it because I have way too much time on my hands right now. Well I hope you are all still enjoying it anyway.**


	14. Conversations

Chapter 14

_Naomi POV_

I pondered for hours after Emily had left about what exactly my mum and Hannah had been discussing last night at the party. I had tried not to let it get to me the entire night and had succeeded for the most part but I couldn't resist asking Hannah what it had been about when she came to say goodbye to me. She simply said ask you mother. That was it and then gave Emily a hug goodbye and left the party.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Who the hell could that be? I wasn't expecting any visitors. I walked to the door and took a look through the peephole. Oliver. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey"

"Naomi, hi. I'm sorry to bother you but Hannah said she forgot this yesterday and asked if I would drop it off, with her being at work and all."

"Sure. Come in."

"Thanks"

I motioned to the sofa for him to sit down on and made my way to the kitchen to fix drinks for us. The package he had bought with him wasn't really a package but a thick envelope and I was intrigued by it to say the least.

"Here. I hope you don't mind. All we have in this house is fresh orange juice. We need to go shopping again really."

"It's no problem. When you have a kid you get use to drinking stuff like this. Can't have anything to interesting in your house."

"Yea. James right, your son?"

"That's it."

"How is he, we haven't seen him in a while."

"Yea. His grandma's in town so she's been hogging all his attention. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages either."

"Look Oliver, I hope you don't mind me asking but Hannah hasn't really said a lot about it. James is he..."

"Hannah's son. No, no. Hannah just helps me look after him. Has done since he was born. She's a life saver. I wouldn't have been able to raise him without her."

"How long have you known Hannah?"

"Since we were teenagers. My girlfriend at the time introduced us. I was seventeen."

"You remember it well then."

"My girlfriend loved Hannah like a sister. Always talking about her. She knew everything about you as well."

"Me?"

"Yep. Hannah never stopped talking about you. Everything was Naomi this, Naomi that. It was like nothing else ever existed in her world."

"Oliver. Hannah didn't happen to mention a discussion she had with my mum yesterday did she?"

"She said their meeting went as well as could be expected, that was it. Why? Something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just the discussion seemed kind of heated that's all. To me anyway, no one else seemed to notice."

"I wouldn't worry about it Naomi. If it was important then Hannah will tell you."

"I suppose."

"Well. I best be off. Thanks for the drink and I'll see you soon. We should all go out at some point. I'll talk to Hannah about it. Maybe sometime before my mum buggers off again. Then I won't have to pay for a baby sitter."

"Ok. See ya Oliver."

The second he had closed the door behind him my attention went straight to the envelope he had left on the coffee table. Mine and Emily's anniversary present. I'm sure Emily won't mind if I open it. Will she? No. I picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Jesus."

*********

_Emily POV_

Why did I agree to come to come shopping with Katie, WHY? This is how I am going to die. Goodbye world, goodbye family, goodbye friends and goodbye Naomi. I will love you always.

"Emily, get up. You're embarrassing me."

Somehow I had managed to slide down the chairs in the fitting room waiting for Katie to try on yet another outfit whilst I contemplate my death.

"Sorry."

"Come on. I'm done. Let's get some lunch."

We headed to a small cafe down the road from the shop we were in. Katie sporting more bags then can be counted. We had been in over twenty different stores that morning and Katie had a bag for at least every one of them. We ordered lunch and spent most of it in silence until dessert came.

"So did you enjoy your engagement party then?"

"It was great. Thank you."

"It was all Naomi really. You don't need to thank me."

"I mean for coming. And I'm sorry that their weren't any really fit guys there for you meet."

"Are you kidding? There were loads, I picked up one of Kieran's younger nephews. You are so gay if you didn't notice them Em. Kieran might be a mangy old man but his Nephews, well."

"Ha-ha. I think I was sort of distracted by my beautiful girlfriend."

"No doubt hey. How's Naomi doing anyway? I noticed at one point she didn't seem to happy."

"She's fine. Her mum and Hannah were just having a little tiff and it upset her a bit."

My phone rang in my pocket and I smiled upon reading the caller ID.

"Hey, I thought I told you I was out with Katie today. What why? Home. Ok, ok. Yea, I'm setting off now. Ok, I'll be home in a few."

"Was that Naomi by any chance."

"Yea. Said she needed me home right away. Something important to show me."

"Well if it's that good you best give us a call when you find out, unless it's one of your weirdo lezza things. Then I def don't want to know."

I got up and gave Katie a hug, promising her I would phone her the second I knew what Naomi wanted to show me. The bus took ages to get to me, their never on time, its ridicules. I eventually got on the bus and made it home. Naomi jumped up as soon as I walked in and came over to me before placing an envelope in my hands.

"It's from Hannah, she says happy anniversary."

"Holy Shit."


	15. Conversations 2

Chapter 15

_Hannah POV_

"A holiday. You bought them a holiday."

"Yes Oliver. I bought them a holiday. Is that really so hard to believe."

"Hum, let me think, yes. You're not meant to be flaunting your wealth Hannah but you pretty much paid for their anniversary party and then a holiday."

"What's the problem, Naomi is my sister why can't she know?"

"Don't you think they're going to start wondering how you got so much money? Why do they need to know that you paid by your family to disappear when you showed up after so many years."

"If you're worried about this how are you going to react when her birthday comes round hey?"

"Why, what are giving her for her birthday."

"The first part of her share."

"Off the money you got. That's your money Hannah."

"So it's my choice what I do with it and I want to give part of it to Naomi."

"How much is part?"

"Half."

"HALF. How much are you giving her for her birthday?"

"£100,000"

"Do you want them to start enquiring as to how you got so much money?"

"I don't have a problem with telling them Oliver and to be honest I'm not seeing why you do. Are you afraid that if they find out and I start giving it to them then I won't be spending it one you huh."

"Hannah you know it's not like that..."

"Then why don't you want them to know about my wealth."

"Because I don't trust them with it."

"What. You don't trust my sister."

"No, not her. I don't trust her friends."

"I trust Naomi and therefore I trust her friends. You only need to trust me and the decision I make."

"I do trust you."

"Then let me do this. It's just a holiday for the moment. It's still a few months till her birthday. Until then they don't need to know about the rest of the money till then and you get a few months to wrap your head around the fact that I will be telling her. Ok."

"Fine."

"Now I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Naomi's."

"Ok"

"Ok. See you later."

*********

_Naomi POV_

Two weeks in Cyrus. I might actually die.

"Naomi."

"Yes."

"You ok. You're smiling like a psycho."

"Where going on holiday Emily' or did you forget about that already."

"No. I'm just freaked out by your smile right now."

Knock, knock, and knock

"Expecting anyone?"

"No."

"Me either."

I went to answer the door. Not even bothering to look through the peephole. The holiday that Hannah had bought us was still swimming through my head. I swung the door open and my smile just got even bigger. I jumped on Hannah the second I saw her and she even stumbled back a few paces.

"Naomi. Naomi I need to breath."

"Oh sorry."

I let go of her and invited her into the apartment. She gave Emily a quick hug and then sat down on the sofa. Emily got up and went to get drinks for us all as I sat in the chair opposite Hannah. I still had a stupid grin on my face.

"I take it Oliver managed to drop your present of yesterday then."

""Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Your welcome. Emily to."

"If you where coming round today then why didn't you just bring it with you."

"If I'm honest I didn't really want to be here when you opened it. I thought if I where her you might say something along the lines of this is too much Hannah, we can't accept this."

"Yea. Probably. If not me then Emily would have said it."

"Said what?"

"That the holiday cost too much for your anniversary."

"Yea. I probably would have said that. I doubt Naomi would off though. Even though she hates charity."

"Good job it's not charity then. It's a present from my sister who loves me very much."

"Ok. I get it."

"How did you afford a holiday for us anyway?"

"That's not your concern."

"It is if your spending money you don't have."

"Well I do have the money, so again, it's not your concern."

"They must earn more money than the let on."

"Who?"

"Paramedics."

"Hahahaha. I didn't use the money I get from my job to pay for the holiday. I used the money I got from my biological parents."

"What money?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell later when you need to know and not before."

"Well, I need to know now."

"No. You want to know now."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that."

"Yep. I hate you two."

"You don't mean that."

"Neither do you."

"Ok. You got me. So got anything else to tell me."

"Like what?"

"Like, what where you and mum talking about at my anniversary party."

"Yet another thing in the need to know category."

"Yea. But this is one I actually need to know. It's been driving me crazy since I saw you guys at the party."

"I'm not going to tell you Naomi. That's something you need to ask Gina, not me."

"She's your mum Hannah you can call her that."

"I would rather not. Gina is fine for me."

"Why do you hate her? I don't hate her, she's just not my favourite person in the world at the moment."

"Hannah"

"NO Naomi, no."

"Ok,ok. Chill, I'll ask mum instead."

Hannah's phone rang then and she picked it up. I could tell from the way she was speaking to the person on the other line that it was important. She hung up the phone and stood up.

"Sorry Naomi. I was hoping that this could be a longer visit but looks like I'm going to have to cut it short. Sorry, emergency."

"It's fine really. I hope it's nothing to bad."

"Oh no not bad, just planning something for your birthday and it's just not going as easy as I wanted."

"My birthday, that's not for months."

"I know. But some things take time to plan. And don't try and get the information from Emily."

"What, that's not how it works."

"It is this time Naomi. Leave her be, and I will know if you've been pestering him about it, she has my number."

"Your mean."

"I know and I love it. See you later, see you Emily."

"Bye Hannah."

She left the apartment and closed the door behind her just as Emily stepped back out from the Kitchen where she had been preparing dinner.

"What's up with you?"

"Hannah wouldn't tell me what she was planning for my birthday."

"Aww. Guess you will just have to wait then."

"She did happen to mention that you know what she's planning."

"Don't even think about it Naomi. Besides, there are probably some things that she keeps from me to."

"Probably."

"Come on. Dinner time."


	16. Naomi's Pondering

Chapter 16

_Naomi POV_

The holiday with Emily was great. Every day we did something brand new. On the third day we found an ice cream restaurant and ended up going their almost every day after that. They had all the flavours of ice cream you could dream of and did them in all kinds of sundaes or on waffles. Whatever you wanted really. We booked loads of excursions with the spending money that people had given us on our anniversary. Hannah had obviously managed to get them all to agree that the holiday was a good idea and to be honest it was. Emily and I where close before but now we have had a short break from everyone else again it's like we have been refreshed and so have our relationship.

Whilst on holiday we tried a whole bunch of things that we wouldn't even dream or doing at home. Things like bungee jumping and diving. Everything had been a brand new experience and we where both sad to be returning to Bristol.

Everyone had come to the airport to pick us up though. They had hired a coach which cook drove, not because the others hadn't but because they were just too lazy to drive. They had dropped us off at home along with Katie and Hannah who had agreed to stay for dinner with us as a thank you for the holiday. We had pizza from dominoes'. It was great; it had cheese in the base. She stayed that night as well because it was midnight before we stopped talking.

Something bugged me though. Hannah was still hiding what happened between her and my mum from me and I hadn't had the courage to ask mum about it either. Something was telling me that I had to know the truth about what was going on with them. My mum was absolutely refusing to talk about Hannah to me. Whenever Hannah came round to our house to pick me up from their then she and my mum would have a short polite conversation about nothing before I can down and we left. Whatever was happening between them was ridiculous and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Naomi, you ok?"

"Huh, yea, I'm fine."

"Ok, It's just you seem a bit quiet."

"I'm ok. Just reminiscing about our holiday."

"Ok. As long as you're sure your ok."

"I'm fine Ems. Am I really acting that strange?"

"Well yea. You've been quite for the last few days. Since we got back of our holiday really. You're acting like how you did when you first saw Hannah again."

"I'm sorry."

"What? What for?"

"For being so absent from everything at the moment. I'm just a bit distracted is all."

"Distracted by what."

"You remember our anniversary and we saw my mum and Hannah talking to each other."

"Yea. And you got upset by it because apparently it wasn't the most civil of conversations."

"That's the one. Well before we went on holiday I asked Hannah about it. She was distant, didn't even want to mention anything about it."

"She didn't say anything at all?"

"All she said was that I should ask mum about it."

"Maybe you should then."

"What?"

"Ask your mum about it. It's obviously something that Hannah feels that Gina should tell you instead of her. Whatever happened, Hannah believes that you need to hear it from your mum and not your sister."

"Maybe. I just wish that she would tell me straight or at least tell me why she thinks I should ask mum about it."

"She probably will once you have asked your mum about it. So as soon as you ask your mum, the sooner you will find out Hannah reasoning behind it."

"Ok."

"Ok. So you are going to ask your mum then."

"Not today. I might go see her tomorrow."

*********

_Gina POV_

"Kieran, maybe I should just tell her."

"Whatever you feel you should do honey."

"It's just she hasn't mentioned it yet and Hannah said that she had bought it up with her."

"A huh, whatever you say."

"Kieran you're not helping me with this."

"Ok. Why don't you just give yourself one more day to think it over hey? See how you feel tomorrow and if you still want to tell her then do so, tomorrow."

"Yea. That sounds like a plan."

"You see. It will be fine."

"Yea, Fine."


	17. Prepare Yourself

Chapter 17

_Naomi POV_

"Naomi, you mum's on the phone."

I got up from my position on the couch where I had been wasting my time channel surfing as Emily finished getting ready for the day. We didn't have anything planned but we usually went out for the day on Saturday and I hadn't seen the point in changing the routine when we started back at college. Emily handed me the phone when I reached the kitchen and headed to my recently vacated spot in the lounge.

"Hey mum. What's up?"

Her voice came over the other end of the phone. She sounded nervous and I immediately assumed that something was wrong even though her answer countered everything I thought.

"I'm fine dear. I was wondering if you could come round today. There's something I would like to discuss with you. Of course I understand if you're...."

"No mum I can come over today. What time?"

"Around one alright."

"Ok. Sure. But mum are you sure you're...."

"I have to go now Naomi. See you later dear."

She hung up the second she said bye and I was still stood staring at the phone in my hand when Emily walked back in.

"What did your mum want?"

"She wanted me to go over there. I'm so sorry Emily but she sounded all worried and nervous and I couldn't say no. I can't not go over there."

"Naomi, it's fine ok."

"Thank you. I hate bailing on our Saturdays."

"Really, it's fine. Your mum needs you now and you can always make it up to me later."

"Got any ideas."

"A few but I can probably think up a few more ways. I'll let you know when you get back."

Realising the time I quickly went to the front door to fetch my shoes.

"Right, I'll see you later then Em's" and I quickly ran back into the kitchen to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Ok. Oh, since were not going out I might give Katie a call and we can go shopping so don't worry if I'm not here when you get back."

"Ok. Bye love"

I exited our apartment and made my way over to the bus stop. I waited just five minutes before the bus I needed pulled up and I stepped one taking a seat near to the back of the bus. Twenty minutes later the bus came to the stop I needed and I got off and started heading in the direction of my old home which my mum now shared with Kieran. I stopped at the front door. All of a sudden I didn't want to enter. I didn't want to know what my mum was so nervous about telling me. The next thing I knew the door flung open and Kieran stepped out of the house.

"Good afternoon Naomi. Good day?"

"So far, yea."

"Well I'll leave you to it. I know your mum really needs to speak to you. Bye Naomi."

"Yea."

I stepped into the house and called out to my mum, she called back from the kitchen and so I headed in there. When I had lived here I hated this house but now I felt a little nostalgic walking through it. I got to my mum in the kitchen and she was sat in a chair at the head of the table. She turned to look at me as I entered and gave me a weak smile. I did what felt natural and sat in the chair next to her.

"So mum, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, not now dear I'm just waiting for one more person to show up."

As if on que the door bell went and mum got up to answer it. I stayed in my seat and listened to what my mum said in the hall trying to figure out who else was here. My mum said a small hello to whoever was at the door which wasn't returned and then told them to follow her into the kitchen. As they entered I stood up and rushed towards Hannah giving her a massive hug.

"So Gina, what's this all about?"

"I figured it's time Naomi knows the truth and I was hoping you would help me tell her."

"Sure. I can do that."

"What's going on?"

"Naomi, what do you remember about the night of the accident?"

"Nothing really. I don't even recall what happened. I just remember you after the car hit you and the blood and everything and I was so..."

"Ok Naomi let me fill in the banks hey."

"Ok."

"Now listen carefully Naomi, Hannah won't tell this story more than once."

"Ok."


	18. Flashback

Chapter 18

_Hannah POV – Flashback (10 years before)_

"Look after your sister Hannah, and don't be back late ok, she's only nine I don't want you bringing her back any later than eight ok. And I'm only letting her stay out that late cause she's with you."

"In case you forgot mum I'm only twelve, I'm not going to stay out any later than eight anyway."

"Ok love. But seriously be careful ok."

"Ok mum."

She gave us both a kiss on the cheek before we headed out to the cinema. We were meeting a couple of my friends and I had agreed to take Naomi with me as they already knew and got on with her pretty well. We were out of the movies by seven and had started to walk home. My friends were walking with us as they only lived a couple of blocks away from us. I watched on as Naomi and one of my friends where messing around in front of me, giving each other light shoves. My face turned to one of horror as Naomi lost her footing on the curb of the footpath and tumbled into the road as a car came speeding towards her. I jumped into the road and grabbed Naomi pushing her back towards the pavement just as the car crashed into my side. Screams could be heard all around along with the sound of a car door opening and someone pushing the buttons on a cell phone before my world went black.

(3 days later)

The pain I felt when I woke again was unimaginable but it seemed like a mere tickle compared to the blow that was just about to be delivered by my mum. When I opened my eyes I moaned and alerted mum to my awakened state. She turned to me with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Mum"

"Hannah" Her voice was full of hatred and pain

"What's wrong with me?"

"A broken arm, leg and a couple ribs and some very serious bruising on your torso. Not to mention a long scar on you back."

The tears began to well up in my mum's eyes as she looked at me and something told me that they weren't caused from the sadness of my injuries. She picked up a bag that was by the side of the bed I was in and placed it on the end of the bed before turning to the door.

"Don't come home Hannah. I can't risk having you near Naomi, not anymore."

And then she left.

(End Flashback – Present day)

"Holy shit"

"Yea. A few days later I finally got the courage to open up the bag and the contents where a little unexpected. A bit of money to keep me going for a while, some clothes, my toiletries and a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yea. From mum. It basically highlighted all the injuries you got when I pushed you onto the pavement and the reason why she didn't trust me to be near you anymore."

"And why was that exactly?"

"Turns out throwing yourself in front of a car doesn't exactly qualify you as responsible sibling of the year and mum in her distraught state of mind over your injuries chose to use it to remove me from the house. I tried to see you. I went back to the house everyday for a year but mum was always there to and she sent me away. Easy as that."

"That was her reasoning."

"Yes and you have to understand Naomi she was doing it for you."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that she sent you away."

"Naomi, I forgave her for sending me away, I just hadn't forgiven her for not telling you the truth."

"You didn't tell me it either."

"No, I didn't, and you don't think I hated myself everyday because I didn't tell you."

"What about you mum, you're being awfully quiet."

"Naomi, I'm so sorry. I know I was wrong but perhaps one day when you have children you will understand the thoughts that were going through my head."

"You sent away my best friend and made me believe that she had just left me without saying goodbye. I hated Hannah for months and you let me."

Naomi calm down ok, mum you to. This isn't something to fight over. It's done. I don't care about what happened back then I'm just glad that I ran into you again. Shouldn't that be what matters?"

"I suppose."

"Mum?"

"Yea. Your right"

"Good, now mother, tea?"

"Sure"

Mum walked over to the kettle and started to prepare tea for us all. I turned to Naomi.

"Naomi please, just let it go. I thought you would feel better knowing the truth."

"I do. It's just a bit hard to digest."

"Look Naomi, it's not important anymore besides you got to put up with me now and I'm not going anywhere in a hurry."

"Oh god and really was hoping you would disappear again."

"Tea guys?"

"Thanks mum."

It was pretty average after that. We spent the next couple of hours talking to each other. It was awkward but I could tell that Naomi was trying but what she had been told was bothering her. I offered to give her a ride home. She didn't say anything except a thank you and goodbye as she exited the car. Usually I would talk with her about something like this but I could tell that she was just mulling it over and she would probably discuss it with Emily later. All I could say was thank god Naomi had found someone to share her feelings with.


	19. An Unexpected Occurence

Chapter 19

_Hannah POV_

It had been a month since the truth had been divulged to Naomi. She had as expected immediately told Emily about it and Emily had helped her to accept what mum had done. Obviously my constant mentioning that mum had only done what she felt was right in the state of mind she had been in was not enough. Now Naomi was getting along fine with mum again as was I and we had often gone out for family dinners or lunches or whatever. A couple of weeks ago I had managed to introduce Oliver to mum properly. It only took over half a year, yay. Now they got on like a house on fire and mum loved the idea of having a 'grandson' although not technically. When I look back on when I ran into Naomi that night at the party it's hard to imagine that we have been back in touch for almost a year but I have loved every second of it.

This past week we had been especially close, now that I was living with them at their apartment. Not permanently just for a month or so. You see I have bought a new house for myself. I finally figured that it was time for me to move out of the apartment I had decided to rent as a temporary measure when I moved back to Bristol. Now I was having the entire house kited out with all kinds of new age crap and it was going to take a while. I was having the rooms decorate, the kitchen pulled out and replaced as well as the bathroom and I wasn't moving in until all my furniture was in its rightful place in the house. And this is why I am now living with Naomi, Emily and of course Katie. I would have moved in with Oliver but he only has the two rooms at his place and I wouldn't have felt comfortable making him and James share. Now I love my sister and her girlfriend to pieces and I can even tolerate her girlfriend's sister except when she comes into the house and just slams the door.

"Shit. Katie the door closes you don't need to slam it."

"Can it Campbell. Where doing a favour letting you stay her so keep it shut or I'll kick you out."

"Jesus Katie. Chill much"

"EMILY"

"WHAT?"

"I NEED A WORD. KITCHEN."

"FINE"

Emily and Naomi came out of their room. Mind it is only nine in the morning on a Sunday so it's not too surprising. Emily headed towards the Kitchen and closed the door. Naomi just looked at me and we both knew what the other one was thinking. I got up from my seat and we both headed towards the kitchen door pressing our ears against the cold wood as we reached it. The sound was muffled but every now and again one of them would speak louder than necessary and we could get the general idea what they were talking about. After about ten minutes the room went quiet and we both stood away from the door and went to sit on the sofa.

"Oh god"

Simultaneous speaking, not usually our thing but obviously we both knew that this was big.

*********

_Emily POV_

"EMILY"

"WHAT?"

"I NEED A WORD. KITCHEN."

"FINE"

Just how I wanted to start my day, talking to a pissed of Katie. Oh god, help me now, please. I headed to the kitchen as Katie had instructed leaving Naomi and Hannah in the Lounge, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Morning Katie. Something wrong?"

"Sit"

"Yes oh your majesty."

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic Emily this is important."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Right. Emily you remember your anniversary party?"

"Of course how could I forget it was so perfect."

"Yea Emily focus please"

"Right, yes."

"So at your anniversary party I might have gotten together with someone I didn't expect."

"Really. Who?"

"Cook."

"COOK"

"I know, I don't what I was thinking. Anyway, the thing is we sort of got together after that."

"you and cook"

"Yea."

"Jesus Katie."

"I know. But he was so nice Emily and he's changed a lot since college. That isn't the big thing anyway."

"What is it then?"

"Well, so me and Cook have been together since the anniversary and we were spending more and more time together and I was spending a lot of time at his place and... do you really not know where I'm going with this?"

The wheels where turning in my mind at full speed. Katie with Cook I was finding that hard to believe and there was something else as well. What. What, what, what, what? Shit.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT"

"Emily calm down."

"WITH COOK'S CHILD."

"Please Emily."

"OK, ok. I'm calm. Sorry."

"I need your help Emily."

"With what?"

"I need you to be there when I...when I tell mum."

"Oh god, mum"

"She's going to kill me Em."

"You'll be fine Katie."

"How do you know?"

"I told her I'm gay and have a girlfriend and she survived that. Surely she can survive with the knowledge that her daughter is having a child out of wedlock."

"She's going to kill me."

"Well sort this Katie, I promise, we will sort this."

Her sobs had filled the room now and a silent tear slid down my cheek for my sister to. I have no idea how we sort this out. What I do know is that Cook better run before we tell dad.


	20. A Thing For Katie

Chapter 20

_Emily POV_

So telling mum had gone as well as could have been expected and now Katie was banned from the house until mum said she could go back. Now she was constantly at our place. I didn't mind so much about that. What I minded was Cook coming round everyday to talk to Katie and everyday she turned him down. I had never seen Cook like this before. He was looking worse for wear every time he came by. I didn't get what it was about him. Naomi had once told me that he was nicer then he seemed but I had never seen this side of him before. He always bought something for Katie, flowers, chocolates, and a new dress. He was trying everything to get her to talk to him and I have to admit. I do feel a bit bad for him. I know my sister can be a bitch sometimes.

Knock Knock Knock

"Morning Cook, she won't talk to you."

"I just need a couple minutes Emily. No more than that."

"I already tried Cook but she says no. I gave her the gifts you bought and the answer is still the same."

Just then Katie's bedroom door opened and she headed into the lounge. She didn't even seem to notice me and Cook stood at the door as she sat on the couch and started to flick through the channels. She usually did this but not this early. I had gotten use to her not getting out of bed till one in the afternoon.

"Katie?"

Now I let Cook in. When she wouldn't come out of her room I would fight this battle for her but she was in clear sight now. It was her turn to deal with Cook. I started towards the kitchen as Cook went to sit with Katie on the couch. As I got to the kitchen door I collided with Naomi who took a step back thanks to the impact. A look of shock flashed across her face as she saw who was sat on the couch. Before she could say anything I pushed her back into the Kitchen and sat her down in one of the chairs at the table. I didn't close the door. I wanted to know what Cook had to say and I had a right to considering all I had done for Katie these last couple of weeks.

"What do you want Cook?"

"You can't keep me away from this Katie. It's my kid."

"So. I'm the mum. I can do what I want."

"Please Katie. I want to be involved with this. Everything about it. I want to help feed it, bath it, and change its diapers. I want to be a part of its life."

"Why?"

"Because I know I can love this child. I already do. And besides, I kind of have a thing for its mum as well."

Katie chocked on her drink just as I chocked on mine. Did Cook just admit he had a thing for Katie? Jesus. That I did not expect. I just thought they had been having a bit of a fling. I didn't know there was anything to it.

"What?"

"Look Katie, I like you, ok? I really do. I want us to try to bring this baby up together. I want you to move in with me. I just got a new apartment. A bigger one with two rooms and a lounge/kitchen. It's just the right size for us and a kid. And besides, Naomi and your sister need some alone time to."

"I... I don't know what..."

"Please Katie. Give me a chance."

*********

_Naomi POV_

Katie is gone. I am dancing in my mind. Not so people can see obviously because I don't want either of them to know that I'm too happy about this but I really am. This is why I like Cook. He helps to solve problems in my life when it comes to the twins. He helped me realise that I liked Emily and now he was freeing me of Katie. HAHA.

"Well. Goodbye Naomi. You better take good care of Em cause trust me; you don't want pregnant, hormonal Katie all in your face."

"I'll miss you to Katie."

"Yea."

Emily gave Katie a hug before she headed out the door. She was coming back tomorrow for the rest of her stuff but after that she was gone for good. Once the door was closed Em turned around with a huge smile on her face and gave me a big hug. Now we had the house to ourselves, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

*********

_Hannah POV_

"Four years today. You ready to go?"

"Yea, let's get out of here."

"James. It's time."

I picked him up and we set off. It had been four years today since she was buried and we had never missed an anniversary. James had been coming with us to the cemetery every year and I always felt bad for him because it was just a couple days after his birthday and I could put a downer on things sometimes. But we did it out of respect for her. Respect for my best friend, for Oliver's fiancé. For James mother. And we would never miss an anniversary.


	21. Graveyard Wonderings

Chapter 21

_Hannah POV_

"Four years today. You ready to go?"

"Yea, let's get out of here."

"James. It's time."

I picked him up and we set off. It had been four years today since she was buried and we had never missed an anniversary. James had been coming with us to the cemetery every year and I always felt bad for him because it was just a couple days after his birthday and it could put a downer on things sometimes. But we did it out of respect for her. Respect for my best friend, for Oliver's fiancé. For James mother. And we would never miss an anniversary.

The cemetery was just a half hour walk from where Oliver lived. And her grave just a few minutes from the entrance. As we reached the entrance it started to rain. How perfect. I think there had only been the one anniversary where it hadn't rained on us.

As we reached the grave where she had been buried I waited on the path as Oliver and James went to the grave. After a few minutes James came and stood by me under my umbrella. He had obviously told his mum all he wanted to but Oliver had stayed. I assume he just wants to tell her something he doesn't want either James or me to hear.

*********

_Naomi POV_

Hannah had been in a strange mood this morning. She almost seemed depressed but last time I checked depressed people didn't get out of bed at seven and leave the house at eight. Emily and I had woken up early for no particular reason other than it had worked out that way.

I wasn't usually one to worry about my sister but her mood had just bought it out with me and I had followed her out the house. Emily had followed me. She had headed towards Oliver's place and when she arrived their continued to spend thirty minutes in the house. When she came out with Oliver and James they were all wearing black. The walk to the cemetery had lasted another half hour and then they had continued to a single grave. Emily and I worked our way around the gravestones until we got close to the one Oliver and James had headed to and hid behind another grave. We could just hear them talking.

James words had been short. Obviously since he was only four. He had basically told her about how Oliver and Hannah had been looking after him and that he missed her. Oliver had stayed longer then James. His words where slightly more interesting.

"Hey Jess, It's been another year. James is doing well. He's getting so big now and looks so much like you. I'm glad. I couldn't have put up with him looking too much like me. We all know you where the better looking of us both. So Hannah's moved back to Bristol. She's here to see you as well. She should be along in a minute when I've gone. No doubt she wants to talk to you about her life at the moment to but I wanted to tell you something first so I asked her to wait and let me have a minute by myself first."

He took a long drawn out breath like he was buying time to think what to say next before he continued.

"You know before you died you told me one day that if anything should ever happen to you then I shouldn't dwell on it to long. I should find someone else and be happy with her. And find James a new mum. Well I think I'm finally ready to let you go Jess. After these four years. Your probably wondering who it is I'm finally ready to continue my life with. Well to tell you the truth.... it's Hannah. I don't know when it happened but at some point between when you died and today I fell in love with her. She's always been so good to us. I don't think I would have survived without her help. But you already knew that or you wouldn't off asked her to help me with James. I just thought you should know. I didn't want to tell Hannah until I had let you know off my feelings. But this won't change a thing. I will still come visit you every year. I love you Jess."

And with that he got up and left. This was news. He was in love with my sister. If he really was he had hidden it well, I hadn't guessed a thing and by the surprised look on Emily's face she hadn't either. Hannah came before I had a chance to finish my thoughts.

"Hey Jess. Been a while hey. Not really much to report this year. Oh except, you remember when we where roommates and I use to tell you all the time about my sister and my mum. Well I finally ran into them. God that was a shock. I don't want to bore you with loads of information about it. I know Oliver already spent an hour talking your ear off so I'll say goodbye. I really miss you Jess."

She walked off to but not two minutes after she had left did she come back again. Except she wasn't heading in the direction of the grave but of where Emily and I where currently hiding. Shit.

"Naomi, Emily, good morning. Is there a reason you are both sitting in a graveyard?"

"We just came out for a small stroll."

"Yes and where better to take a lovely stroll them through a field of dead bodies. Come on Naomi. I'm not stupid."

"What's going on here Hannah? You tell me everything. Whose grave is that?"

"You really want to know? Fine. But let's go get a coffee or something. It's absolutely freezing out here."


	22. Jess

_Hannah POV_

It was absolutely freezing and I couldn't have been more glad to finally reach the warmth of the closest coffee shop. I told Naomi and Emily to get a table whilst I went to the counter to get the drinks. When I got back to the table they were both sat staring at me and I placed the drinks on the table before sitting down in my own seat. I didn't give either of them a chance to say anything thinking it would be better if I just got straight to the point. I always hated small talk anyway and I knew that was what they would start with.

"4 years ago today Oliver's fiancé died. She was only my age. Just a few months younger. Her name was Jess, and she was my best friend. Like a sister to me really. Not as good as you though Naomi, obviously.

I met them when I turned 15 but Jess and Oliver had already been friends for years before that. They accepted me into the group like they had known me their entire lives and when they turned 18 they got engaged. A month afterwards they found out that Jess was pregnant. They fell more in love that day then they ever had been. A feet that I had never thought possible. The nine months of the pregnancy Oliver treated Jess like a queen. When it got closer to the due date of James. She pulled me to one side and asked me then to act as godmother to James. But that changed when James was born.

Jess died that day. Three days after that we buried her. It rained that day. Bloody miserable. Oliver stood in the rain for hours even after I had gone. It was the first time I had been back to Bristol since I left. She was only buried here because it was where her parents lived.

Shortly after the funeral the will was read. Oliver got the majority of her possessions. A letter had been left in the will. Assigned to me. In the letter she asked that I help Oliver with raising James. How could I refuse her that wish? She new Oliver would be useless for the first few months after her death. I doubt that even she had anticipated that her death would come so suddenly. No one could have.

Oliver still takes it hard. He doesn't like this day. Knows exactly what it means."

"And what about you?"

"This day has a meaning. And I still feel sad when it comes round. But I do the graveyard trips for James mostly. If I hadn't stayed in touch with Oliver I doubt I would ever do them."

Naomi and Emily sat in silence and to be honest I didn't really know what to say either. I had done my bit. I had told them exactly what they wanted to know. The reason why I acted like a mother to James. What else was I meant to say?

"So, do you think Oliver is ready to move on from Jess? Find someone new."

Ok. Now this is not the conversation I was expecting. Questions about Jess, about her and Oliver before she died, how I had coped looking after both James and Oliver, not do you think Oliver is ready to find somebody new.

"I guess so, I haven't thought about it really. It has been four years. Maybe it is time he found someone new."

"What if he already had and you just didn't know about it?"

"Look Naomi, I don't know what you're getting at but I'm sure that if Oliver liked someone then he would at least tell me. I'm his best friend."

"Maybe."

*********

_Naomi POV_

Hannah's life is so much more interesting than mine. Travelling through Europe at 13, meeting so many great people. Becoming a paramedic. But the death of your best friend, how do you cope with that. Emily is my best friend, I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Hey. What you thinking about?"

"You."

"Really well I hope it's a nice though."

"I think we should get married."

"WHAT?"

Were the hell did that just come from. Jesus I must be losing it for sure this time. But wait, am I. I love Emily more than anything in the world. She's my partner, has been for three years. Almost four really if you count our first year at college. It might not have been official but we both knew that there was something there. Oh crap she looks worried now. How long have been silent.

"Marry me Emily Fitch."

Now I'm worried she's staring at me like I have a metal tap emerging from my forehead. I can see all the conflicting emotions showing through her eyes. I always did love how expressive they were.

"Naomi. What are you talking about?"

She made to stand up and walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the couch before talking my hands and putting them on either side of her face, forcing her to look at me.

"I love you Emily. I couldn't love anyone else more then you. You are everything to me. The most important person ever to walk into my life and you will always be that. I need you to stay with me. And I don't mean for two or three years, I mean forever. I want to be with you forever. I want you to marry me."

"OK."

"Ok?"

"Yes. I love you Naomi Campbell and I want to marry you."

I don't think I could love her anymore then I do in this moment. How she was looking at me, it made me want to marry her right that second. I knew that the first chance I got I would be out their buying her the best engagement ring I could find. One that we would be perfect for my Emily.

I leant forward and kissed her. It was filled with more love and tenderness then I ever thought I could conjure up in one kiss. When I pulled away though it was obvious that Emily had other ideas as she closed the gap and kissed me passionately. Running her hands through my hair before I lay her down on the couch and made love to her till she fell asleep in my arms. Exactly where she belonged.

**Sorry about the delay guys. I don't have any excuse other then my own laziness. It seems to have snuck up on me without me realising. Aww well. The story continues now. Hope you all enjoy and sorry again for the delay.**


	23. Happy Birthday Naomi

_Naomi POV_

Hannah was at Oliver's yet again. Sometimes I did wonder to myself why she had even bothered to buy that new house of hers because she never spent any time there. It had finally gotten around to my birthday and this morning I had woken up to bed being empty. Their where little clues scattered around the house when I got up and eventually I just got so bored of trying to decipher them that I had to come round and ask Hannah if she knew where Emily had gone. I arrived on Oliver's doorstep and rung his bell.

"Naomi."

James' pronunciation skills had become a lot better since we had first met him just under a year ago.

"Is Hannah here James?"

"HANNAH"

She came round the corner still in her paramedic's jacket. She had worked that night and then just gone straight to Oliver's. Seeing Hannah like this never surprised me. She usually napped at Oliver's just after work and then helped him look after James for the day. They practically lived together.

"Hey you. Happy Birthday"

"Thanks. Can I come in?"

"Sure. This way."

We went and sat in the lounge. I gave Oliver a hug and a hello when we passed him in the hallway.

"So Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Emily. I got up this morning and she wasn't there. She left all these clues around the house but I couldn't figure them out so I figured I would just come see you."

"And you couldn't just phone me to ask if I had seen her?"

"She took my phone with her."

"Well good job you thought to come ask me where she is then."

"So she's her then?"

"No. But I know where she is."

"Really where?"

"Oliver. I'm borrowing your car now."

"Ok. We will see you later then."

"Yea. See ya."

We headed out to Oliver's car and I sat in the passenger's seat. The ride wasn't that long but by the time we arrived at Hannah's place I knew she was getting annoyed with me as I kept asking her where exactly we were going.

"Why are we at your place?"

"Where not at my place."

"Yes we are. Last time I checked you bought this house and had it all fixed up. You stayed at my apartment for a month remember."

"You mean you have been staying at my apartment since you started at uni."

"I am so confused."

"So am I. Emily, she's home."

"NAOMI."

Emily came rushing round the corner and into my arms. When she let go she was jumping up and down and swirling around and shouting a whole bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Hannah. What's going on?"

"All your friends, your mum and Kieran, Emily and even Emily's parents all clubbed together and bought you this house for your birthday. I paid for the decorating to be done with Oliver's help as well. Today is the first time that Emily has seen it since she bought it. She hadn't seen how I had decorated it until now either."

A house. A fully furnished, newly decorated house. Oh my god. I am so going to scream right now. Not that anyone would notice with how load Emily is being right now. I reach forward and grab her arm pulling her towards me and into a bone crushing hug. I loved her so much right now. Before I knew what was happening the door was opened and everyone I was friends with and my mum and Kieran all came in. It was the best birthday ever.

*********

_Naomi POV_

The birthday slash house warming party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time chatting in their own little groups. Emily had gone off to chat with Katie and see how she was doing with the pregnancy. Oliver had also made it to the party having found a baby sitter for James for the night. He was off chatting with Cook and Thomas. I scanned the room and saw Hannah stood in the doorway just observing the scene in front of her. She turned to look at me when I stood next to her.

"You want your other birthday present? Come on. Let's go out back."

We headed in the direction of my garden. When we got there she sat down on the back porch. The light was on so we could see each other clearly. I took a seat next to her and waited patiently. An envelope was placed in my hand by Hannah.

"£100,000"

"Yep. Happy Birthday."

"Hannah I can't..."

"It's a gift Naomi. That's all. Accept it."

We sat in silence for a while after that. I had the check in my hand. For a little while I had just stared at it.

"When are you going to tell me how you're getting this kind of money Hannah? First you pretty much pay for my anniversary and the gift. You buy us a holiday for two weeks in Cyprus. You paid to decorate our house, and now you're just going to thrust £100,000 in our laps. What happened to you whilst you where away?"

"You want to know. Fine. I'll tell you."


	24. Money, money, money

_Hannah POV_

Naomi asking me how I had so much money wasn't a surprise. When I had decided to give her £100,000 for her birthday I knew the chances where she would wonder about it and so I decided today that the next time she asked about my wealth I would just tell her. Well now was my chance and there was no point in me passing it up.

"When I turned eighteen I finally found my biological parents. You would think that after six years I would have given up looking but I guess I had nothing better to do. I found then in a city in Spain. I had travelled all around Europe to discover that they lived just over an hour away from home. When I found them they were shocked but they accepted me none the less and we began to get close, like a family should be. Oliver and jess remained in Spain with me and we lived there for three years. When I turned twenty one they died. A car crash. They were driving along a country road when another car came from the other direction and swerved into them. The guy driving the other car survived but my mum died on impact and my dad went later in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I attended their funeral a few days later and then the reading of the will. After they had had me they didn't have any children. Two years after they had met me again they had changed their will. Their original plan had been for all their money to go to charity and for their business to be sold to the highest bidder. Their new will stated that everything was left to me. I sold the business and split the money it earn't between charities that I remember my parents being fond off the rest of the money I kept. I didn't really spend any off it till I got back here. Then I have helped you pay for a few things and I gave mum and Kieran some money as well and the house of course. But that it really. I got the money off my biological parents when they passed away. It seems I got quite a bit of bad luck those few years. The next year was when Jess died but then I met you again so, I guess some events are just meant to happen."

Naomi looked slightly stunned. I don't think it was at what I told her but at the fact that I had just blurted it all out like nothing mattered. She seemed to think that it was all very important, to her at least.

"So your parents just left all the money to you?"

"Yep"

"How much?"

"Why?"

"Cause you just gave me a lot of money and I want to be sure you have some money left to spend."

"Let me put it this way. You remember when you made that offhand comment about me being a millionaire paramedic?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am a millionaire paramedic."

"Holy shit."

"Pretty much."

The back door opened the causing Naomi to fall back into the house as she had been leaning on it for my story. I started laughing at her then. Well why wouldn't I laugh at someone who just fell through a doorway. Emily was the one who had opened the door and was now looking at Naomi as if she had lost her head. Realising that this had the potential to be an awkward moment Naomi decided to make it into a definite awkward moment by handing the envelope with the money in it to her. I watched as almost as if in slow motion Emily looked at the check and then at Naomi and then back at the check. She did this a few time before it clicked and she looked at me.

"Turns out Hannah a millionaire and has decided to give me money for my birthday."

"Great Naomi thanks. Next time I want my secrets spilling I will be sure to come to you first."

"Like you didn't already know I would tell Emily"

I wanted to reply but my lung supply was cut off right then by Emily who had chosen that moment to wrap me up in the biggest hug ever in the world. Before I knew it Naomi was hugging us both as well and we where huge group hug. Then another person joined as well.

"Take it you gave them the money then."

They all broke up then finally allowing me to take a well needed lungful of air.

"What gave it away?"

"Hugging and tears, usually a result of really good or really bad news."

"Well it is good news. I gave them the money."

"So Naomi. How you liking your birthday so far then?"

"It's almost the best birthday ever."

"Almost? You got a house and a £100,000, and it's almost the best birthday ever. God what do you usually get?"

"Do not answer that Naomi."

"Why?"

"Cause I get the feeling that it going to have reference to Emily and your sex life and I do not need nor do I want to know about that."

"You know me to well sis."

"In that I case, I promise you Naomi that it will be the best birthday you have ever had."

"EMILY. Come on we are still sat here. Save the sex talk till everyone is gone."

"It's not sex talk."

"No. But if Naomi had retaliated to that sentence then it would have been."

"Ok. You win. Come on Naomi. You need to do a thank you speech for everyone."

"Yep. You two coming?"

"Sure. Let's go."

*********

_Naomi POV_

It was few hours after the party had ended and as soon as everyone had gone Emily had dragged me upstairs and as promised had proceeded to make this the best birthday ever. Now we were simply lying in bed and I was running my fingers through her hair.

"I had an idea what to spend the money on."

"Really? What?"

"I think we should use it to pay for the wedding and then keep the rest of it in a bank. I don't want to become like all those snobby people just because I have money now."

"That sounds great Naomi."

It was silent for a while longer and I though Emily had fallen asleep until she shifty her position to look at me.

"When are we going to tell people about the wedding?"

"I think we will just know when the time is right to tell them. Of course if you want to plan when to tell then that's fine to."

"No. We can just tell them when it feels right."

"Ok."

"I'm going to get some sleep. I have to meet Katie again tomorrow. More shopping. She says cause of the baby she buying loads of new clothes now. I think she's using it as an excuse really to just shop."

"Probably. Wake me before you go. Ok?"

"Ok. Night Naomi."

"Night Ems."

I gave her a quick kiss then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. A Kiss

Chapter 25

_Hannah POV_

"Jesus"

"Not quite, just me."

"Yea I got that much. Where's the boy."

"Still at grandmas. They phoned yesterday. Apparently they are off to the zoo today which means that we get another James free day."

"You say that like you have been waiting for it forever."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my son to pieces but it's nice to have a break every once in a while. A time to rest up or go out with my closest friend in the world and treat her to a coffee."

"Woo hoo, a coffee. Well don't I feel privileged. You remember I don't even drink coffee?"

"Well, how about the movies then. Been a while since we got to go. I've seen some good looking movies advertised on TV."

"I don't know. I might just chill today."

"Please Hannah. I just want to take out my friend, for once."

"Ok fine. Check the film times and tell me when we need to go. I'm going to go and get ready and then spend the rest of the time convincing you to invest in one of those couches that folds out into a bed."

"Ok."

*********

_5 hours later_

Back on Oliver's couch again although this time we were sat watching the TV. There wasn't really any good on but we had nothing else to do. I had tried to convince him to stop by the shops and buy a DVD for us to watch but he hadn't seemed too fussed by the idea. So here we sat, watching one of those crappy romantic comedies that have been shown so many times that we could recite it word for word.

After another few hours I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was getting late. By late I meant seven o clock and I was starving cause I hadn't had any dinner today.

"Well, I'm off."

"What why?"

"Well my apartment is finally clear of stuff belonging to the love birds that lived there before. So I am going to get some dinner and then sort out my stuff so that I can actually live there."

"Oh."

"So, I'll see you later then."

"Hannah wait. Why don't I come and help you. We can have dinner together as well. Then your apartment will be done in half the time."

"Thanks. But isn't James back today?"

"No. Seems he likes staying with his granny to much so he's staying again tonight."

"Well in that case. I guess I could do with the extra help. Besides, we can listen to all my bad music whilst we set the place up. The more the merrier I say."

*********

The apartment was going well. When we first arrived at my place we found some pasta in the cupboards and made a very cheesy pasta bake. It wasn't the best ever as I was still not use to using the oven in their small kitchen but it was edible at least. After dinner we had begun with the apartment. We organised everything in the living room into a style that I found adequate before we unpacked the rest of the stuff for the kitchen including the miracle that is a toaster. Can't wake up in a morning without it. We left the bedroom till last and I made it very clear to Oliver exactly which boxes he was allowed to touch. Just stuff like trousers and my tops nothing else.

"Done."

"Me too. Your apartment looks great now."

"Yea. Thanks for all the help Oliver."

I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. I had bout brand new bed sheets to go with the rest of the stuff in the room and I loved the feel of them.

"No problem."

And he came and collapsed next to me. Obviously as won out as I was by all the moving around of furniture we had done today.

"So you're happy with it then?"

"Very. Now that it doesn't still look like Naomi and Emily's place I feel like I can actually live here and treat it as my own home, not theirs."

Oliver was silent. I let it rest for a while but when it had been silent for ten minutes I turned to look at him. Lying on my side I noticed that he had a look of deep concentration on his face. His forehead was crinkled as he thought about whatever it was he was thinking about. I reached out my hand and used my finger to smooth out the frown lines on his head. His immediate reaction was to turn his head to look at me. The look on his face looked like he had forgotten that I was even their but then it turned intense, I became uncomfortable under this intense look I couldn't quite place.

"What's wrong?"

He just kept looking at me with that same look. But then he moved turned on his side so he could look at me better, resulting in him making me feel even more freaked out.

"Oliver?"

I don't even know what happened. One minute he was just looking at me, the next his lips where pressed against mine in the most beautiful and tender kiss imaginable. This was the last thing I had expected but as he continued to kiss me a felt myself responding. I don't know what was going on but I really didn't care. This kiss was perfect; exactly what anyone would want their first kiss to be like with a guy. Then it was all gone. His lips had left mine and he was off the bed and out the door faster then I had ever thought possible, leaving me sat on the bed alone and wondering what the hell had just happened.


	26. Making Up

Chapter 26

_Naomi POV_

Something was wrong. And it wasn't wrong like when you accidently buy the wrong type of coke. It was really wrong. Hannah. It had been weeks since she had last spoken about Oliver or James, her supposed best friend and his son. I had no idea what was going on between them. I just remember trying to phone her one night and phoning 4 times before she finally picked up the phone. When she did answer she sounded like she had been silent for a long time, like she had only just opened her mouth after years of being silent. She hadn't said much during the phone call either. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, to try and say something that would cheer her up but it didn't feel right. A few days later I went round to the apartment and knocked. When she answered the door it was just like she normally would and we spoke for hours on end about anything and everything we could think of but I noticed that she was avoiding the subject of Oliver. She still was.

"Ok Hannah, what the hell is going on?"

"What?"

"..?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that Hannah. Don't you dare. For weeks I have been asking after Oliver and James and every time I mention them you automatically change the subject."

"Did you think that maybe I just don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't care."

"Well I do. It's my life Naomi. So things might be a bit awkward at the moment between us but I assure you it has nothing to do with you."

"So things are awkward between you hay. Well something must have happened to make it that way. Did something happen with James?"

"No. Me and James are fine. It doesn't have anything to do with him."

"So it's Oliver then?"

"Naomi just drop it ok."

"No."

"Then I am out of here."

"Hannah just think about one thing for me. So something has happened between you and Oliver. That doesn't mean that you need to punish James for it to."

"I'm not punishing James."

"Yes you are. You're not seeing him. Whatever happened between you and Oliver can't stop you from seeing James. Everyone knows he thinks of you like a mum and I can tell you have missed him to."

"Goodbye, Naomi"

And then she was gone. Walked right out the door. I hope that what I said got through to her.

*********

_Hannah POV_

His house. Stood right here it all seemed so surreal. The kiss had been weeks ago. Surly I was meant to be over what had happened by now. He would be as well. We could go back to how we where. The best friends we had been for years now. Couldn't we? Only one way to find out I suppose.

The doorbell sounded so loud in the silence that surrounded me. And I watched as a shadow slowly approached the door. Now I wondered if I had just made it weirder. I never use to ring the doorbell. I just knocked once and then walked straight in. Well this time luck obviously was not on my side as Oliver was the one to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Is er, is James around."

"No. He's at a friend's place for the day."

"Oh."

"Yea, so I'm home alone for the day."

"Right well. I just wanted to say hi to James so; I guess I will just see you around."

I turned to leaving expecting him to just go back into the house but that did not happen. Before I knew it he had his hand around my arm and was turning me round and into the house where he promptly pushed me down onto the couch as he started pacing.

"We need to talk about this Hannah."

"Ok. Then talk."

"Why me?"

"Well as I remember it you where the one who kissed me, not the other way around."

"Yea. Well, you reciprocated it. It takes to for it to be a proper kiss and that was definitely a proper kiss."

"Ok fine. Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Oliver, why did you kiss me?"

"I just. The moment felt right."

"Nice try but I know you to well for you to pull that off. Don't lie to me Oliver."

"Ok. I just, for a while now, I have sort of felt more for you than I did before."

"Right."

"I just. I don't know ok. You where lying on the bed and you where all messed up with your clothes all covered in dust and your hair up in that messy ponytail that was falling out and you just looked so perfect I couldn't stop myself. I tried though. When I was silent for so long I was trying to think of other things that took the thought of you out of my mind but then you spoke to me and touched my forehead and I just couldn't stop myself. I just had to kiss you."

"Huh."

"Yea."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So, how long is a while then?"

"I don't know exactly. At least a year I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure exactly how you would react."

"So you though just kissing me and leaving without a word would be a better way for me to find out?"

"Hannah. Come on. I already feel so bad about that."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Your like an open book to me Oliver, I can read page after page when it comes to you."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Well, I'm off."

"What. After everything I just told you."

"I'm sorry Oliver. I'm glad we can at least talk to you again."

I turned to look at him. He looked so small. Sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I felt bad for him. He had just split his deepest feelings out for me to see.

"Oliver. For what it's worth. I love you to."

And I turned to walk out the door. At that moment I wanted to cry. Why the hell was I leaving? Why didn't I just stay? I knew I loved him. What I said was the truth so why was I going. I reached the door and went for the handle ready to leave the house but yet again his hand grabbed my arm again. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard him move but now I knew he was there. His hand pulled back taking me with it. Spinning me round on the spot and his lips where upon mine again. This time though, it was different. It was slow and tender. This kiss was passionate. Filled with feelings that none of us had dared to confess. I knew now that I was finally ready for this. Ready for Oliver, for everything that came with him. I was already such a massive part of his live and he was a huge part of mine so what difference would it make when we became a couple instead of just friends.


	27. Together

Chapter 27

_Emily POV_

I have no idea what is going on. All I remember was letting Hannah into the house on my way out to see Katie. I knew Hannah was upset about something but I wasn't expecting to get back home to see Naomi stood there waiting for me. I didn't even get into the house before she was pulling me in the other direction. Now I was being dragged down Oliver's street to his house. I had only ever been here once; I wasn't exactly sure why Naomi had made me come.

Naomi knocked on the door.

"Naomi, why am I here?"

"I need you here."

"For what?"

"Support."

"Why? What are we even doing here?"

"Well. Oliver's the reason Hannah has been acting so weird lately and I want to find out why."

"So you want to ask Oliver?

"That's it. Yep."

"Naomi. I'm not sure it's a great idea to ask Oliver what he did to upset your sister."

"Why not? Oh my god, how long does it take to open a bloody door?"

Just then the door did open.

*********

_Naomi POV_

"Hannah"

"Naomi. Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Oliver."

"Why?"

"Cause you seemed pretty upset about something he did and I thought I would come and find out what it was."

"Naomi. Everything's fine between me and Oliver now."

"I can see that. His shirt sort of gives it away."

"Oh for god sake Naomi. I am fully dressed ok. So I am wearing one of his shirts ok. That's because mine didn't last ten minutes before I managed to spill something on it so it is now making its way around the washing machine. Oliver is fully dressed to. You can come in if you want."

"Sure"

I followed Hannah into the house. Not completely believing that she had simply spilt something on her top and so was wearing one of Oliver's. No way that could ever be true.

"Naomi, Emily. Hey guys."

"Hey Oliver."

Just so you know he is sat fully dressed at the kitchen table eating pasta bolognaise. His cloths are slightly crumpled but nothing that would say I just got dressed very quickly after having hot passionate sex with your older sister.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Naomi came to interrogate you about why I was so angry with you these past few weeks."

"Ahh"

"Look Oliver, you guys seem to be getting on fine now so you don't need to tell us what happened."

"Yes. Thank you Emily. So, you two want to join us for dinner?"

"Thanks. You sure there's enough?"

"Definitely. Hannah made so much that even after she managed to get half of it on her top there was still enough to feed the entire English army."

There was nothing awkward about dinner. It was just like it had been last time we had had dinner together. Oliver and Hannah were acting exactly as they always had. James came home just as we were finishing eating. He had a small amount of dinner before heading up to bed as instructed by his dad. At nine o clock we decided that it was time for us to leave.

"Well we had better be off then."

"Yea. Me to."

"You're not staying Hannah?"

"No, I got work in the morning so I need to go home and get all my stuff ready."

"Oh, ok"

Just then Oliver walked over to Hannah and gave her a simple kiss goodbye. On the lips. Yes. Right there in front of us. No insecurities what so ever. Then came to us and gave us each a hug goodbye before walking to the door and letting us all out.

"So what was that then?"

"What?"

"The Kiss"

"It was just a kiss goodbye."

"On the lips. You guys never said goodbye like that before."

"Naomi drop it."

"Thank you Emily but its fine. Oliver and I are together now Naomi. Like you and Emily. Just not engage........"

"What. You know about that? How?"

"I heard you guys mention it. Just the once and I don't think you guys wanted anyone to know so I just acted like I hadn't heard. Figured you would tell me in your own time."

"Yea."

"I think it's great though. And I won't tell anyone. I didn't even tell Oliver."

"Thanks Hannah."

"Yea Thanks. So did you and Oliver have sex just before we got to the door?"

"NO NAOMI"

Jeez, now they're both shouting at me. And I thought Emily was at least meant to be on my side. But I can tell by the look on Hannah's face that she is telling the truth. Getting together should be good for them though. It seems like every one is at the moment. Katie and Cook, Oliver and Hannah, now all we need to do is set up James and that will be all the Campbell's and Fitch's happy. About time. Even if I do say so myself we all deserve it.


	28. De Ja Vu

Chapter 28

_Naomi POV_

It was like de ja vu except we were much older. It basically happened like this. I had managed to convince Hannah to come for a drink to celebrate her and Oliver getting together even though she wanted to get her stuff ready for work. A drink had turned into a few and before I knew Hannah and Emily where walking me home. I was absolutely off my head and ended up skipping in front of them into the road. That's when the de ja vu hit. A car came speeding round the corner and I was pushed back towards the sidewalk just before it hit me. Emily caught me and i turned just in time to see Hannah hitting the road again after being hit by the car. Nothing sobers you up like watching your sister bleeding on the road whilst a complete and utter stranger freaked out about it. Luckily for everyone Emily had the sense enough to phone for an ambulance. Now we were sat in the waiting room of the hospital accident and emergency department. I phoned mum and Oliver and was now waiting for them to arrive to. No one had come to speak to us since we arrived and so we sat in silence just praying that Hannah would be ok.

"Naomi, Emily."

"Oliver."

"What happened?"

"It's Hannah. It was really bad Oliver. I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"Naomi stop. I think Hannah is big enough to look after herself. Whatever she did she will of done because she needed to. I doubt the first thing she wants to hear when we see her is you blaming yourself. Now, what happened?"

"She was hit by a car."

I had never seen him look so crushed. He simply slid down into the closest available chair and stared at the wall. His eyes so full of pain for Hannah i thought he was going to die from it. Now i knew just how in love with my sister he was. I was just about to say something to him when my mum and Kieran can rushing into the waiting room. I explained to them what had happened as well and my mum fell into Kieran's arms. We all stood waiting for a doctor to arrive. Emily had come to stand by me and was comfortingly running her hand up and down my arm as I cried onto her shoulder. I felt her own tears dropping onto my head. I don't know how long we waited before a doctor finally approached us.

"Are you the friends and relatives of Miss Hannah Campbell?"

"Yes. That's us."

"Ok. I'm her doctor. I'm glad to let you know that we have managed to get her stable after the accident. We have had to cover a variety of break and fractures but you should be alright to see her now. She is still not conscious though so don't worry if she is unresponsive to anything you say to her."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Just two at a time please. Don't want it to crowded in there."

I let mum and Kieran enter the room first. They spent almost ten minutes in their before coming out. Mum still crying whilst Kieran held onto her. Oliver, being ever the gracious one allowed Emily and me to see her next although I could tell that he was itching to make sure she was ok himself. When we entered the room I almost wanted to just turn back around again and leave. Hannah was lying in the bed with a number of bandages covering various areas of her body. Their where tubes and machines surrounding where she lay on the bed. I had never seen her look so weak but i knew that in reality she was the strongest person I ever know.

"Hannah. Hey. I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to let you know just how sorry I am. If anything is going to stop me from getting totally off my head again it will be this. Please be ok Hannah. I promise I will do anything you want just be ok. Please. I need you to be there, for everything. For my wedding, to help me look after my kids, for all off my life."

Emily said a few words after that and then we exited the room. Oliver was sat on the floor opposite the door and as soon as we had stepped out her stood up and went in to see Hannah. I had never seen him in such a rush before.

"Wedding?"

Shit. Seems mum heard what i said.

"Yea mum. Emily and I are engaged."

"That's great darling."

She walked towards me and wrapped me up in a big hug before releasing me and giving Emily the same treatment. This wasn't how I had wanted my mum and Kieran to find out about our engagement. I wanted it to be special but now it clouded over by Hannah's accident and none of us where really in the mood to celebrate anything. A doctor walked into Hannah's room and bought Oliver out. Asking us all to go home and rest and that he would look after Hannah whilst we were away. Oliver decided to stay and after the Doctor failed to persuade him to leave he agreed to arrange a bed be placed in the room with Hannah for him to sleep him. We all went home however and to bed. All the time waiting for the phone to ring with some good news about Hannah. That night i simply curled up in Emily's arms and we both drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Mine filled with flashes of old cars and blood on roads.


	29. Awake

Chapter 29

_Naomi POV_

Weeks came and went with no improvement in Hannah's condition. Sure the bruises and cuts were beginning to heal but she was still unconscious. Visiting her was becoming a chore. Not because I didn't love her but just because I couldn't bear the sight of her lying on that bed anymore. After the first week James had started asking questions about where Hannah was. It made me glad that I didn't live with him but every time I saw Oliver I could tell that not telling his son was having an effect on him. I had no idea what he was telling James about Hannah but I knew it wasn't that she was currently lying in a hospital bed looking almost dead. He certainly hadn't told James about the car.

I am sat in the hospital across from the room that Hannah is currently occupying. I do this quite often. I don't like being in the room on my own with Hannah so naturally when Emily mentioned that she was going to get some coffee from the machine I left the room with her to sit outside and wait. Emily was taking her time. It had been ages since she left I'm sure. Then again maybe it's just me. Time seems to go really slow in this place.

"Naomi"

"James? What you doing here?"

"Daddy bought me. Said I could come see Hannah now."

"Did he. That's great. So where is your dad?"

"Here. Hey Naomi."

"Hey. How you holding up?"

"Not bad thanks. Found a stray by the coffee machine. She mentioned you were down here."

"Really."

"Yea. Why you sat out here then?"

"You know what I'm like. I hate being in that room on my own."

"Yea. I know what you mean."

Just then a doctor came round the corner and into Hannah's room. Oliver, James and I just waited outside; staring at the door until eventually he came out again. Emily had joined us again by this point and stood besides placing her hand in mine for comfort.

"Miss Campbell."

"Yes."

"Hannah's ready to see you know."

"Wait, what?"

"She wants to see you. Nothing to exhausting though."

"I don't understand. I was just in there and she was still unconscious."

"It only takes and few seconds for people to wake up Miss Campbell. She's asking where you are. Now I'll be back in a while to check up on her again and maybe get some food sent up to her later."

"Yea. Thank you."

We watched the doctor leave and the stared at the door. None of us moving. I guess after almost two weeks of nothing we were all a bit shocked that she could just wake up like that.

"HANNAH"

"James hey."

"James no. Not on the bed ok."

"It's fine Oliver really. Relax ok."

I watched from the doorway as James sat by Hannah and Oliver leaned over to place a chased kiss on her forehead. It was like watching a family. Made me think I was intruding a bit.

"Naomi, Emily. Come in, please."

"Hey sis. How's it going?"

"Not bad. The doc explained what's wrong to me. Few bumps and bruises. Broken bones. Stuff like that."

"What you weren't listening?"

"I was. I just don't want to elaborate on that stuff. Besides, I would have thought you guys knew everything already anyway."

"Yea. "

We spoke to Hannah for a while. All of us just telling her what she had missed over the weeks she had been asleep. After a while the doctor came in and kicked us all out. We all promised we would be back tomorrow and I said I would bring mum a Kieran with me. The walk home was quite. Oliver and James had left us at the hospital meaning it was once and again just Emily and I. We walked in silence. Emily with her arm around my waist and mine around her shoulders. We knew we didn't need to talk. We were happy just with the contact. Even so, I was happier then I had been in a long while.


	30. Temporary Home

Chapter 30

_Hannah POV_

I was in the hospital for a while even after I had woken up. Everyday at least one person came to visit me. Most of the time it was Naomi. I wondered how she had time to do that with all the uni work she should have been doing but either way I was glad that she took the time to come see me. Today I was finally being set free. We had agreed that until my legs were heeled I would stay at Emily's and Naomi's. I was in a wheelchair and their house was best suited for it with them having a spare room downstairs. Oliver had of course offered for me to stay at his but I knew that wouldn't work. I couldn't ask him to help me every single day and staying with James would be a bit of a burden for me in my current state.

The doctors had wheeled me to the entrance of the hospital and I was now waiting for Naomi and mum who were going to walk me to my temporary home. They came round the corner just as I was talking to another paramedic that I worked with before my accident. I left him a wheeled down to the corner to meet them.

"Mum, Naomi."

"Hey love."

"Hey."

"Ahh still one of many works I see Naomi."

"Piss off Hannah." The small smile gracing her features told me she had found it slightly funny despite her reply.

"Right them. Let's get you home then love."

Mum walked found to the back of my chair and started wheeling me down the road. It didn't seem to matter how many times I told her I didn't need to be pushed she wouldn't have it. She had either gone deaf of decided to ignore me every time I said it. I'm voting for the latter. Eventually we made to Naomi's place. Emily greeted us when we came in and I stated the mandatory thank you's that are required in this situation. She just smiled and led us all into the lounge. Upon entry I noticed the magazines and portfolios that were scattered on the coffee table and the couch. Wedding brochures, obviously. I had forgotten all about their engagement. I knew I should congratulate them but I wasn't sure if mum knew anything about it yet.

"Hannah?"

"Hmm, yea."

"I asked if you wanted a drink."

"Sure thanks Emily, water will be fine."

She left to get the drinks so it was just the three of us again. It felt weird being out of the hospital. I guess I had just got used to not being out of one room for ages. Their house is nice and all but I know it's going to take a bit of time for me to get use to staying here with them. It will give me a chance to catch up with them properly though. I feel like I haven't had a real conversation with them for weeks, especially Emily.

"Here you go then."

"Thanks."

"You're quite Hannah. Are you ok?"

"Yea. Just thinking about how strange it's going to be for me. Living here I mean."

"Well I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it. We set up the spare room for you so everything's ready. Naomi even went and got some of your stuff from your place to make you feel more comfortable staying her."

"Thanks. I don't want you guys to go to to much trouble over me though."

"Hannah. You probably saved Naomi's live. There is nothing that you can ask for that is going to fall under trouble for us. I know Naomi feels the same way. I mean, she's the one who suggested you stay here with us. She knew it would make things easier for us and, she sort of feels like she owes you, for saving her."

"That sounds like Naomi. Worrying over nothing. It's not like I had time to think about what I was doing."

"But you would have done it anyway. Even if you had had time to think it through."

It was quite then for a while. We watched Naomi and mum talking on the other couch. Deep in conversation.

"She giving up alcohol you know. Hasn't touched a drop since that night."

"Wow. Do you think she will actually do or is this one of those things where she gives up after about a month of trying?"

"She's in it for the long run this time. I can see it in her. Every time she even looks at some alcohol you see the mental struggle she has."

"What about you. How you taking it."

"What. Her giving up alcohol. I don't know. It will do her good I think."

"Not that. The fact that you almost lost your girlfriend. The one person in the entire world that you care about unconditionally, no matter what they do. Apart from family obviously."

"It was hard at first. When we left you that first night I didn't sleep. I just held onto Naomi. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the car. I couldn't help imagining it was Naomi that got hit by it. I'm surprised she didn't see the tear marks every time she woke up and looked at me."

"And now?"

"It's better. I'm at least able to sleep. Some nights dream of the car hitting her instead but then when I wake up I see Naomi and everything is fine again."

"I'm glad you're getting through this. You know you can talk to me if you want. No strings attached."

Mum left not to long after that and Naomi and Emily showed me to my new room. They had set it up nice I will admit. They even put some of my favourite pictures up on the bedside table. They left me to settle in at which point I just took myself over to the bed ready to sleep for a couple hours before dinner.


	31. Wedding Plans

Chapter 31

_Naomi POV_

Hannah had been staying with Emily and me for a few weeks now. For the first few days it had been difficult for Hannah I knew but once she knew where everything was she began to treat our house like she would her own. Oliver had been round a few times to see her but he could never stay for long periods of time. He always had something work related or James related to attend to. You could tell that he always hated not being able to stay for longer and I got the impression that Hannah not accepting his offer to stay with them whist she healed had hurt him more then he let on. Hannah never said anything about it though. Treated him exactly the same as she always had but she could also tell that she had hurt him with the decision to stay with us instead. Emily was getting use to having Hannah around as well. I have to admit it was nice to see them sitting and chatting together. Even though I hadn't spoken to my sister in years now that she was back in my life I knew she was important and so it was important that she and Emily got along. To me at least. One thing I loved about how they interacted was that it was never forced like it had been with Katie and me when she finally accepted me and Emily as a couple. I loved the fact that everyone I considered to be my family was getting along.

Me and Emily both had the day off today and so we had all decided to go out to the park with Oliver and James. Hannah had only seen him a couple of times since she came out of the hospital and she was missing James just as much as James was missing her. When I got into the lounge both Emily and Hannah were ready to go but as usual I hadn't realised what time it was and so was running just slightly late for the day. I had quickly gotten changed and had my breakfast before the door bell rang and Oliver and James were walking into our house. James immediately jumped onto Hannah and gave her a massive hug before moving on and hugging me and Emily. Oliver placed and loving kiss on Hannah Cheek and then came and hugged me and Emily just as his son had done. Every day that boy looked more and more like his father but you could tell that he had spent o much time with Hannah as parts of her personality shone through in his. After the initial greeting we all headed of the park. When we got their I went with James and Oliver to the play area whilst Emily sat down on a blanket and talked to Hannah.

After about twenty minutes with James and Oliver I headed over to were Hannah and Emily were. They were looking over some magazines that Emily had bought with her in a plastic bag. Hannah was obviously giving her some advice about something in the magazines and both seemed very passionate about the subject they were discussing. When I reached the edge of the blanket Emily looked up and gave me radiant smile which I replied although I had no idea what she was so happy about. That was until I saw what the magazines were about. Weddings. We hadn't really discussed it since Hannah had moved in although we had had a few conversations relating to it whilst she was in the hospital. Emily and Hannah had obviously been talking about it in detail though because I could see a few pages with turned corners which must have had something of interest on.

"Hey" was my simple greeting as I seated myself on the blanket leaning over slightly to give Emily a kiss. One thing I loved about Hannah is she never minded us being affectionate around her as long as it didn't go too far.

"Hey" I got the same reply from both of them as Hannah continued to browse through the wedding magazines and Emily returned the kiss I had bestowed upon her. When Emily went back to looking at the magazine I read over her shoulder paying particular attention when she turned the corner of the page over. I wanted to know what Emily was interested in for our wedding. I didn't mind what we had at the wedding as long as it was perfect for her. We stayed in our respected positions until James and Oliver came back over to us and we decided to have some lunch.

The picnic was pleasant. We talked to James about how school was going and how he was managing now he was pretty much living at his grandma's. His choice as grandma bout him more stuff then daddy did. We also discussed Hannah's treatment, how long the doctors expected she was going to be in the wheelchair for and also our wedding. James even seemed interested and was looking at some of the pictures that Emily showed him. James played a bit more in the play area but eventually it was time for us to go again. Oliver and James walked us back to our house before heading back home and as soon as we were in the house Hannah and I went into the lounge whilst Emily started on dinner. I use to offer to help with dinner but since Emily turned round to me that blindfolded lion would be better at cooking then I am I gave up. She was right anyway as well as being one of the best cooks I had ever known.

Hannah and I were quite for a while in the lounge before she wheeled over to the cabinet and pulled out a packet of cards. We decided to play take to until Emily called into the dining room for dinner.

"Hey Naomi"

"Yea"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How do you feel about the wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just wonder if your hearts really in it since you haven't seemed that interested at looking at stuff for it and talking to Emily about it. It made me wonder if it is actually what you want."

"Hannah, I love Emily. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and I want to show the world that. I love the fact that I'm marrying her and that I will get to spend the rest of my life with her, in our house and with our children. I may not have seemed too interested in the wedding planning but that's because I want Emily to have her perfect wedding and the best way to secure that would be for her to decide exactly what she wants."

"Naomi, you know I love you right because I'm your sister so I kind of have to but I'm going to be honest with you here. You are a bit of a twat."

"What, why?"

"Emily said to me today that she was upset because you didn't seem interested in your wedding. I asked if you were because she seemed to think that you had changed your mind. I think that Emily's perfect wedding would be one were you actually had an input in it as oppose to just leaving all the work to her."

"I never thought she would interpret my actions as not being interested in marrying her. "

Hannah wheeled herself over to the cabinet again and then through something at me. It landed in my lap and I looked down. It was one of Emily's wedding magazine and I just stared at it before opening the first page and looking at information that was in it. Hannah came back to me then and looked through the magazine with me and we talked about the dresses and shoes as well as the other stuff in the magazine. We were so engrossed in the conversation we didn't notice Emily stood leaning against the doorway of the room until she crossed it to put her arms around me from behind and kiss the top of my head before announcing dinner was ready and walking back out. Hannah followed straight away and I packed up the cards and placed them back in the cabinet leaving the magazine on the table. I knew I wanted to look through it later with Emily so we could share opinions. I may have wanted it to be her wedding but if she wanted it to be ours then I would do that for her.


End file.
